


Pink Pearls

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fic in 2017 + 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, Flogging, Ice Skating, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Masturbation, Mentors, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Power Exchange, Public Masturbation, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rivalry, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Spanking, Underwater Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Whipping, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: A collection of Femslash Steven Universe stories (written before 'A Single Pale Rose' aired). Various pairings. Mix of SFW and NSFW.There is a pretense when Yellow Pearl suggests they stretch. Before her hands are on Blue, she knows what will happen. She welcomes it.





	1. Power and Control l NSFW ; Holly Blue Agate/Famethyst

**Author's Note:**

> "Pink Pearl" is slang for the clitoris. 
> 
> This chapter contains spoilers for the episode Gem Heist which just aired tonight. 
> 
> This chapter also contains orgy, voyeurism, D/S, spanking, and bruises.

The Human Zoo was mostly always vacant, making it easy for Holly Blue to know exactly where her charges were. The amethysts, the two jaspers, and the carnelian were all loud, all boisterous, their steps constantly thundering down the halls. Holly Blue’s steps were by contrast short, clipped, precise. Not quiet, but quieter than them, although she was just as heavy set and carried herself broadly. 

She vigilantly walked the halls, checking that they were at their posts, that they were not rough housing, and the ones on chore duty were still on their knees, shining the floors like a pearl. And although she did swat at them, did scold them for being too loud, it was the scarce moments they were quiet that drew her suspicion the most.

The first room she checked was their quarters. She fully expected them there, out of their places and as she neared the room she found she was correct. She could hear them, grunting guttural. Holly Blue began to pull her whip from her gemstone.

She was prepared to pull one of the flock to their knees and make an example out of them. She was prepared to dig the heel of her boot into a tender cheek, prepared for anything but the smell of sex heavily permeating from the room.

She immediately covered her nose, her gasp of surprise intermingling with the carnelians’ elicit one. 

She stopped and stepped back a few paces, still covering her face, a rosy red blush dotting her cheeks. 

Pull it together, Holly. She thought to herself, straightening, holding the whip tight. She started to take a step forward but stalled, listening in. She could not help herself- they were right there on the other side of the crystalline wall, naked entangled bodies covering the floor. She could smell the sweat rolling down their backsides, she could taste the heat of their sexes. She could imagine it all perfectly, it was not the first quartz orgy she had happened upon. It was the first she would have to disband. 

Back then, her superior had stomped her heel like a thunderclap and that had made the newly minted quartz soldiers scatter. Now, just as then, Holly had wanted to forfeit her post to join them. If her superior hadn’t stopped the soldiers she would have thrown off her clothes to join them. She remembered that look her supervisor had given her. It was a stern but understanding look. Her face had been flush, just like Holly’s, yet she had pulled herself together and resisted the temptation.

Holly was alone now, the smell, the sounds wafting delicious towards her. She wrung the whip in both her hands, knowing well that if she went out to confront them her knees would go weak, leaving her vulnerable to fall to her knees, legs spread, eager for one of her charges to touch her.

Her sex throbbed, sharply reminding her how many years had passed since another gem had touched her. The agate she had worked under used to tie her wrists together and her legs spread far apart. A baton was her superior’s weapon of choice, summoned cleanly in her hands. She would beat Holly black and blue until she was whimpering and begging for her to stop.

“Weak.” Would be the other gem’s only reply as she sank the baton deep in Holly’s cunt.

Holly remembered how she would clench around the baton and come hard for her superior. She remembered how grateful she would be, kissing her boots. 

The training was meant to teach Holly how to bend other gems under her will, how to strike fear and adoration through their beings. But the training had instead helped Holly realize that she didn’t want to make other gems fear her. She envied the quartzes on their knees, begging fealty, desiring to be in their place. She fantasized about Yellow Diamond visiting the zoo and demanding Holly’s presence. She thought about Yellow Diamond throwing her across her knee and spanking her with just her fingertips. 

She thought about breaking the rules.

A distinct wetness had developed between her legs. No one had touched her in centuries, just as no one important had visited the zoo in millenia. Perhaps she could afford to. . .-NO. She shook her head and clutched her forehead in an attempt to right herself.

If she let herself slip then that would be the moment an official or Blue Diamond would dock their ship. Then she would have to redress herself and herd everyone into position. . . it would be a mess. A risk not worth taking. 

Not to mention she would sully her reputation with the quartzes at her behest. They would never see her as a strong commanding force ever again, not after laying her head down, ass up and showing off how wet they had made her. No. She had to restrain herself. What would the agate who took her under her wing think of her otherwise?

Her hand had already wandered to the front of her pants, stroking herself through the damp fabric. 

She would make this work she decided, pressing her back against the wall, keeping her head up. She kept an ear open for the low moans, the growls, and slap of flesh against flesh. She imagined herself at the center of the room, one of the amethysts pressing her large breasts together as one of the jaspers thrust their penis in her cleavage. The carnelian would leave wet sloppy kisses on her shoulders and pinch her nipples. And she wouldn’t be sure who was fucking her, her view blocked by so many bodies or someone grabbing both sides of her head as they slipped their phallus between her full lips. And after one had spent in her mouth a rosy red clit peeking from it’s sheathe would beg for her attention. Someone would sit on her face as the fourth gem came inside her only to be replaced with a hand or a fist, or a another phallus.

She envied their comradery, her body hot, starved for affection. She was told to carry herself like a fortress, impenetrable but how lonely she was, having none but the company of these quartzes she couldn’t touch. 

Oh she had touched them, not lovingly. She had smacked them, not playfully. She had pushed them to their knees not in jest. Her first impulse was to caress their cheek and harken them closer which only drove her to be cruel before she fed that desire. 

When Holly wasn’t touching herself, thinking of her mentor, she was touching herself, dangerously feeding her fantasy of the quartzes she had been entrusted with. The idea that she would get caught didn’t help pull her hand from her tight pants, it only made her bite her bottom lip, imagining Blue Diamond’s voice, cold like still water.

As she came, she covered her mouth and imagined it was an amethyst’s rough hand instead of her gloved one. As she came she half hoped they would overhear her. As she came her vision blinked, darkness for just a second and then the hallways slowly coming back into focus.

She opened her eyes and saw she hadn’t been caught, unfounded, alone.

X

“I can smell her.” The amethyst with a pop of curl said, gaze flickering towards the doorway. It was the only moment they wouldn’t expect her to barge in, arms stiff behind her back and bellowing at them.

“Someone should invite her-”

“Drag her in!” Another suggested.

“No.” Another demolished both ideas and then said: “Keep your voices down! She’ll hear you.”

“You know she wants this.” The skinny jasper purred, draping an arm over the short stacked carnelian’s shoulder.

“You really think if she walked in on us she’d join?” Someone huffed while tucking their fist in another gem’s cunt. “Sure she’s turned on but I bet she’d be too proud to do it.”

An amethyst nodded, agreeing. A few more joined in while others glanced at the doorway, feeling guilty and also, full of want. Some parted their lips to take in Holly’s scent drifting from down the hall, not far from the doorway. They drank in her taste and licked their lips, they imagined themselves at her mercy, a few dared to think of grinding their sex to her’s, one amethyst imagined if themselves on equal terms with Holly, fucking side by side, looking into each other’s eyes.

They tried to come in unison with her, but were too impatient and Holly was obviously holding herself back. They enjoyed their rough housing, and orgasms, and Holly loitering nearby, hiding poorly, knowing that when it was over Holly would come back, fully clothed, partially sated and reprimanding them for one thing or another. She was always angrier afterwards..


	2. Miss Me? l SFW ; Lapis/Peridot, Pearl/Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these fanarts:
> 
> http://preciseprecise.tumblr.com/post/149649789524/so-did-you-miss-me
> 
> http://tat-buns.tumblr.com/post/154008835451/mangaken-lapis-what-do-you-normally-do-when-im#notes
> 
> http://tat-buns.tumblr.com/post/154557761828/way-past-strange-waiting-for-your-girlfriend-to#notes

i.  
Amethyst’s gem is solid and the weight of her reminds Pearl of those times that Amethyst took a feline form and rested on Pearl's chest, covering her book.

Her gem is smooth, lukewarm against Pearl’s skin. 

Pearl turns to the next page of her book. She started it today and is almost finished. If Amethyst were here she would have distracted Pearl before she'd gotten halfway through the book.

“You’re certainly taking your time,” Pearl notes, glancing at Amethyst’s gem. She finishes the book soon after, but picks up another.

X

ii.  
Pearl likes to take her time when she regenerates. Amethyst shakes the oval fluorescent pearl in her hands as if that will snap Pearl out of it, although she knows it won’t. She does it anyway to vent her frustration.

Then she waits and waits and waits until she’s yawning. She doesn’t fight the inclination to fall asleep and cradles Pearl’s gemstone in her arms.

X

iii.  
Bathed in the television’s light, it almost feels like she’s there, but Peridot turns, smile falling short, her eyes drawn to the lapis lazuli gem swaddled in Steven’s old baby blanket. 

X

iiii.  
It’s too quiet. Lapis turns the volume on the television full blast. It’s still too quiet.

She closes her hand around Peridot’s gem and takes to the air. She finds grand rapids, waterfalls and deafening cities, cars honking under her bare feet. She finds everything but Peridot’s company.


	3. Untitled l SFW ;  Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Jaspis writes for a 12 word fic challenge.

i.  
Lapis’s touch: ephemeral, evaporating within moments, like a dream, like an illusion.

ii.  
Lapis felt a shadow at her back, she didn’t mind it anymore.


	4. Pink Pearls l NSFW;  Jasper/Pearls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and I finally write about Jasper and her boots. 
> 
> Contains boot blacking, fem dom, cuckolding, and Jasper steps on someone.

i.  
The shoe polish had a harsh smell that Pearl said she liked. Pearl was strange like that; she liked the smell of bleach and Jasper would not put it past her to wear cleaning products as perfume.

But she never wore perfume. She just smelled like soap and Jasper was glad of that. 

Jasper liked to watch Pearl at work: her head bowed, concentrating as she moved deftly, precisely to work in the polish. Jasper liked to feel the slight pressure through the leather as Pearl polished her boots. 

Once Jasper commented that she looked good on her knees. Pearl darted a look up at her for that and grew quiet, pressing so hard Jasper later checked to see if her toe had bruised.

Pearl explained that most submissive roles made her uncomfortable, but she liked to tidy. “To make things right,” she would say.

So when Pearl came to Jasper’s house to clean or polish her boots, Jasper respected her wishes and made no derisive comments. They never said a word to each other, enjoying each other’s company in silence.

ii.  
She wore thigh-high boots and nothing else. She told Jasper to sit, to spread her legs, and then planted the heel of her boot over Jasper’s clit, her soaked panties all that lay between them. 

She was feisty. She had never let Jasper touch her. She touched herself. Sometimes she invited a friend to play with her when Jasper was already stewing on the couch, trying to ignore the sounds of their lovemaking and also trying to hear every moan and hitch of breath that came from upstairs.

She wore boots in the winter, in the summer, over tight-fitting jeans or with short skirts. She knew she had the crowd under her thumb and Jasper loved her snaggle-toothed grin.

Jasper thought it was impossible for this woman to submit to others, but then she met her mentor, a woman who rivaled Jasper’s height with stern, heavily-lined eyes and tight lips.

That night, the stern-faced mentor showed her apprentice how it was really done and this time Jasper pulled the strings. It was the first time she had left the house without bruises on her posterior, the afterglow of orgasm warming her against the bitter cold.

iii.  
Her tongue lapped away the grime on Jasper’s boots. She was just as precise as Pearl was when Pearl polished her boots. She did not mind getting messy, unlike Pearl. 

Her bangs always badly needed a trim. She was quiet, so quiet it was unnerving.

And Jasper was unsure who held the power. Just when she was certain she was in control, the other woman would bring the boot against her chest, wrap her arms around the leather like a teddy bear, and kiss the steel toe. 

“Jasper.” Her voice was soft, reedy. She was more talkative when they texted.

Jasper firmly but carefully pressed her heel into the fragile body underneath her. 

She gasped. Jasper lifted her foot up. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Jasper’s leg, pressing her prominent nose against the leather.

“Again,” she said softly. Jasper couldn’t tell if she was ordering or begging.

Whatever the reason, Jasper put her weight into it.


	5. melting into spring l SFW ; Pearl/Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Pearlmethyst week.

**First Kiss.**  
The first time Pearl kissed Amethyst, it was on the forehead to absolve her worries. The second time, Amethyst had initiated- it was on the lips and Amethyst scurried away, Pearl chasing after her. 

**Flowers.**  
Amethyst never had the patience or understood Pearl’s interest in flower arrangement but she did like to eat the blooms once Pearl was finished. 

**Opal.**  
“Where are we?” Amethyst asked, hair spread out on the grass. They were both facing the rising sun.

 

“I have no idea.” Pearl answered, feeling inadequate in her ignorance.

 

“What did we DO?” Amethyst asked, looking around them.

 

“I wish I knew.” Pearl said, she had been counting on Amethyst to remember but her forgetfulness was contagious when they fused as Opal.

**Date Night.**

Pearl didn’t like blind dates because the other person would always run late and this date was no different, making her wait half an hour alone in a cafe. Pearl was ready to leave, the check paid but once Amethyst walked inside, towards the table, Pearl reconsidered, taking a seat again, taking another chance.


	6. Every Century l SFW ; Pearl/Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shujinkakusama who mentioned a fic they were working on/ planning to write: “no but okay consider: Garnet confesses having a bad case of The Gays to Pearl within the first 100 years of being alive, and Pearl, panicking, tells her to come back in another century or two if she still feels that way. Garnet does. Throughout history.” once in chat. I asked if I could write it.
> 
> I don’t normally write Pearlnet but it sounded like a fun idea and out of my comfort zone.

The first time Garnet tells Pearl, it’s because she’s afraid she won’t have another chance. They have fought more battles than they can count, but the stakes grow higher and higher and today all Garnet can see are the futures where they fail and the Diamonds win.

“I love you,” she confesses, flexing her hands, the gemstones in the center of her palms a comfort.

Pearl looks up from the sword she’s polishing, slightly baffled. “Wha…?”

“I love you,” Garnet says again, a little tighter this time, more confident.

Pearl pulls several expressive faces, all in less than a minute. She’s perplexed.

“But you’re already… you.” Surely Garnet should be happy enough being herself, the embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire’s love.

Then she’s flattered, smirking, humming. She asks Garnet knowingly if she was impressed by how she pulled the Nephrite out of the cockpit during their last mission. Garnet admits that was impressive, but she fell for her before then.

“When?”

“The second time we met.”

Pearl’s surprised again. “Really now?”

As they both surely recalled, Pearl had pointed a sword in Garnet’s face.

“You were like me: something– no– someone new.”

Pearl’s eyes lower and she works the shine into the blade. “I am nothing like you.”

Garnet sees all further conversation would be barred if she tries to continue, so she drops the subject. She thinks about trying again later, maybe when the war is won.

But when the war is won, Pearl runs straight to Rose and Garnet knows there is no leverage there.

She tries again when they’ve all adjusted to life on Earth without the battleships lighting the night sky.

And Pearl huff-laughs, crossing her arms smartly. Garnet senses that Pearl doesn’t believe her, that this is a joke. Garnet tells Pearl she’ll know when she’s joking.

Still, Pearl cannot be convinced and she wagers with her, thinking Garnet’s feelings will change. “Try again next century.”

A full century later Garnet poses the same confession, the same unspoken question, and Pearl doesn’t know what to say except she can’t believe it. But she has to believe it because Garnet waited, feelings holding true.

“But we’re gems. A century is nothing to us,” Pearl challenges.

So Garnet waits again. Pearl expects her this time, approaches her hands behind her back, nose sagely in the air.

“We won, Garnet. I won my freedom. I belong to no one.”

“I’m not asking you to belong to me.”

Pearl pauses, her fingers twitch in her own grasp. She knows Garnet wasn’t trying to imply that. She just wants to find any excuse to say no.

Garnet wants to ask Pearl why she turns her down. She knows what love is, she sees it clear as day in Pearl’s crystalline gaze, and she can see the futures where Pearl grasps her arm and looks at her for guidance like she looks at Rose.

Then Rose drifts by, and Garnet’s question is answered by the way Pearl turns away from her to follow Rose’s silhouette.

“You’re not going to ask me?” Pearl finds her staring at her palms, one hundred years later.

“You’re right, Pearl. You don’t belong to anyone.”

“That’s right,” Pearl nods, smiling.

Except, for all her talk, everyone knows Pearl wants to belong to Rose. She wants to belong to Rose like pearls belong to gems on Homeworld. Garnet thinks Pearl won her freedom just so she could pick a cage to be put in. Garnet thinks Rose is perfect for Pearl because Rose would never put her in another cage, even if that’s what Pearl asks of her. Garnet wonders if they can be happy like this. The future is murky.

“But go ahead: ask me.”

“Why? You’ll just say no.”

Pearl’s smile twitches.

So she’s insecure, Garnet realizes. Rose is loose with her affection, leaving Pearl to cling to moments and scraps, weighing their worth compared to the others Rose unintentionally leads on.

“I won’t.” Garnet turns away bitterly. She hates being used.

“But you want to, right?” Pearl pries.

She’s right.

Garnet doesn’t regret that Pearl is leaving. It just isn’t the right time.

When will be the right time? Even Garnet isn’t certain. The threads between her and Pearl are various, long, and tangled. There are too many irregularities.

The next century, Garnet doesn’t bring it up to Pearl. She’s not sure she’s given up yet; she just needs time to think. She notices Pearl watching her for the first half of the century but then she turns away again, fully focused on Rose. Always Rose.

Almost always Rose. Sometimes Pearl tries to keep her mind off Rose, but only when it hurts. Only when Rose seems to have picked a favorite or fawns over a human.

Garnet knows Pearl is trying to distract herself when she invites Garnet on a mission not privy to Rose, when she sits down beside her stargazing. Garnet knows and doesn’t mind. She’s not being used; they both know that Rose doesn’t get jealous. Pearl says she wishes Rose could sometimes, even though that boundless love is one of the reasons why Pearl loves her.

“I just want her to know how it feels,” she explains.

Garnet purses her lips. She, Ruby, and Sapphire can’t imagine such a selfish desire.

As their group of friends thin, things become too quiet. So quiet that Garnet doesn’t mind, doesn’t question it when Pearl presses her forehead against Garnet’s chest and waits for her to wrap her arms warmly around her.

Garnet’s chest is wet and Pearl is sniffling. One by one, or two by two, they watched their friends warp into hideous beasts. Pearl feels a little guilty. She says she had wished she had Rose all to herself, that everyone would get out of her way.

“Now they’re gone.”

“It’s not your fault, Pearl.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.”

“Don’t tell Rose.”

“I won’t.”

They get used to the quiet; they bear the emptiness. Garnet wonders if Rose regrets winning, saving an Earth with only a handful left, not all of her friends.

They all become closer. Before the next century turns, Garnet tells Pearl she loves her again.

Pearl lifts her head up from Garnet’s shoulder. For a moment they lock eyes and then Pearl quietly lays her head back down, saying nothing in return.

They drift through seasons like this, Garnet blunt, Pearl quietly affectionate in return, but still more in love with Rose.

It becomes a little less quiet when they find Amethyst and louder as the humans evolve and develop archaic technology that makes Pearl laugh and Rose gaze in wonder.

Rose admires and loves the humans up close, much to Pearl’s disdain. Garnet finds her jealousy intolerable.

She finds it so intolerable that she helps the human Pearl is most afraid of. She wonders if it’s more than that though. Greg is sweet and kind. He’s good for Rose; he’s not content to be a plaything or passing fancy. She sees futures where Greg stands up to Rose and questions how she treats him. No human has ever done that.

“How long is the average human lifespan again?” Pearl says, raking a tired hand down her face.

It’s not one of Pearl’s prettiest moments and Garnet wonders if she still loves her.

She thinks about this again after Pearl destroys her trust, forming Sardonyx over and over for instant gratification.

Cramped together, the room slowly shrinking in on them, before Garnet says anything, before Pearl apologizes, it’s not even really a question whether she still loves Pearl. Of all the things she thinks about with the walls closing in on them, she thinks, “I still care about her.”

The talk is long overdue. They overcome the walls between them and the ones closing in on them from all sides. They form Sardonyx for real this time, for the briefest of moments.

And after the day is done Garnet realizes a whole century has passed since she’s told Pearl her feelings. Time has flown since Steven came into their lives.

She finds Pearl outside, pulling the laundry from the dryer. Pearl stops midway and wraps her arms around herself. She takes in a sharp, but soft, bewildered breath.

“I didn’t think you would ask me again.”

Garnet almost speaks, but she can see Pearl has more to say.

“Are you sure? After everything I did?” She pauses, reaches for a shirt, but instead of pulling it from the dryer, squeezes it hard in her hand. “I took you for granted. Every time. I thought you would always be there… emotionally. I used you even then.”

“Pearl, I know you can change. You’re already showing you can by thinking about what you’ve done.”

“But–”

Garnet extends her hand. “You’ve already apologized. Let’s just move on.”

“Only if you’re okay with it.” Pearl drops the shirt and takes Garnet’s hand. On contact, Garnet reels her in for a hug. Pearl yelps in surprise but quickly acclimates to the sudden affection, wrapping two thin arms tightly around Garnet’s curvy form, gripping the back of her shirt.

In comfortable silence, they stand holding each other, until Pearl says, “Yes.”

And reading the confused expression on Garnet’s face, Pearl quirks an eyebrow up, grinning. “Or should I try again next century?” she jokes.

Garnet doesn’t say anything, just pulls her back in close and doesn’t let go.


	7. Whiplash l NSFW ; Amethyst/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some past Pearl/Amethyst, spanking, whipping, light humiliation, use of the word “slut” in a consensual bdsm scene, and aftercare.

“I don’t like ‘Mistress,’” Amethyst said, scrunching her nose. “It makes me sound old or like someone’s side ho.”

“I…” Peridot lowered her gaze, chewing her bottom lip. When she had asked about Amethyst, pointing her out, the person she’d queried had said she went by “Mistress Ame.” Quickly, Peridot learned that was a nickname for Amethyst that had grown in popularity, much to her displeasure.

“I’m sorry,” Peridot muttered, feeling her chances with Amethyst slipping away.

“Someone probably told you I go by that,” Amethyst said.

Peridot glumly nodded. “I had no idea.”

‘S cool.” Amethyst shrugged, and then a little seriously, or maybe just jokingly, “Don’t do it again.” The tone made Peridot shiver.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Ugh.” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “I hate that one too. Just call me, Ame, okay? Or Amethyst.”

“Amethyst,” Peridot confirmed, breathless.

“And you are?” Amethyst extended her hand, regarding Peridot from under her shag of hair.

“Peridot.”

“Peri-snot.”

“Peridot.”

“Peri-licious.”

Slowly, Peridot pieced together that Amethyst wasn’t hard of hearing and was just making a couple of really awesome jokes.

Bathed in suspense under the dim light, Peridot boldly shuffled closer to her. “That scene you did tonight was illuminating.”

Something. It sure was something.

Amethyst glanced at her, reading her plain as day. Nerds were always so transparent. That’s what she liked about them, she’d later say. “Oh yeah? You like how I pulled Pearl over my knee and spanked the shit out of her?”

Peridot nodded, tugging on the loose threads of her sweater and adjusting her glasses. Clearing her throat she replied, nasally, “Y-yes. You seemed to know the proper technique… and…”

“Just say it was really hot.”

“It was,” Peridot admitted. There was probably some scientific nuance as to why the sight aroused her. She was still adjusting to her budding interests and was disappointed that all the books she had read about Kink and BDSM had answered some but not all of her questions. Field research was another option. She told Amethyst all of this.

“‘Field research,’ huh?” After saying it aloud, Amethyst’s knees buckled as she snorted.

“Okay, fine! Firsthand experience.”

“That’s a little less nerdy,” Amethyst conceded with a laugh. Taking a swig of her drink, she asked, with her eyes raised mischievously, “is that why you’re talking to me? Want a little ‘firsthand experience?‘”

“If you don’t mind.”

Amethyst nearly choked on her drink. Clearly she hadn’t expected Peridot to admit it right away. Most people never did. She had to pry, to reel it out of them.

“Did I say something wrong?” Peridot raised a brow, concerned as Amethyst coughed to clear the beer out of her windpipe.

“Nah, it’s just– you’re really direct. I like that.”

Peridot stood a little straighter. “You’re welcome.”

“But yeah, we can do that. What are you into?”

“Anything.”

Amethyst smiled wryly. “You’re not giving me much to work with.”

“I don’t have any limits,” Peridot stated, maybe a little smugly, as if that would impress her.

“All right,” Amethyst drawled. “How ‘bout I take a huge dump on your chest and–”

Peridot made a face and waved her arms frantically in Amethyst’s face. “Stop! Stop! Stop!”

“See?” Amethyst arched a brow. “You got limits.”

“Fine,” Peridot replied tersely. “I just… don’t know where to start.”

“What did you like about me and Pearl’s scene?”

Peridot paused, a full flush coming to her cheeks. Amethyst almost thought she would chicken out and be mum about it, but Peridot persevered, voice soft and stuttering at first and stronger as she gained more passion and confidence. She said she liked how Amethyst carried herself, how Amethyst had walked past Pearl and snatched her by the back of her hair, dragging her across the room to a private corner. There, Amethyst had thrown Pearl over her lap, drew down her pants and panties in one quick motion, and scratched and spanked her ass. The first slaps were thuddy, warming Pearl up, and then gradually Amethyst’s hands fell heavy against Pearl’s ass in fast succession.

A crowd had quickly drawn together, overhearing Pearl’s yelps, humiliating her more than she was already; punished by a woman twenty years younger than her.

“What you did to her– I want that. But maybe not in public.”

Amethyst was nursing her beer as Peridot disclosed this. After swallowing, she pointed behind her. “There’s some rooms out back– no?”

Peridot wildly shook her head. “I can’t. Just thinking about how many people probably had sex in those rooms.”

Amethyst laughed. “I kind of like that though.” She placed her empty beer bottle on the ground. “Alright, how about my place then?”

Peridot briskly nodded, blushing. “Yeah, that would be nice– if you want to.”

“I offered.”

Peridot paused, soaking in the luck, her success. She thought Amethyst, with her curves and confidence, was out of her league. Without thinking, self-consciously she added, “I’m not very experienced.”

But Amethyst shrugged, silver hair loosely falling behind her, “ ‘S all good. Sometimes that’s better.”

“It is?”

“Means you don’t have bad habits from someone else.”

“Oh.”

“Plus…” Amethyst eyed her casually. “It’s always fun being someone’s first– First fuck, first time getting spanked, first…”

Peridot hesitated to mention this wasn’t the first time she had done this, wetting her tongue, thinking of Lazuli.

She went ahead and led Amethyst through the crowd, out into the parking lot, to her car. As Peridot drove, Amethyst sat in the passenger side, texting Pearl that she had found another ride home. As Peridot drove, clutching the steering wheel, Amethyst asked her questions about her limits, about what she needed for aftercare, and then…

“I’ll spank you, but is there anything else you want to try?”

Peridot glanced at the whip poking out of Amethyst’s duffel bag. Amethyst followed her gaze and grinned. “That, huh?”

Tight-lipped, Peridot nodded. Her hands were clammy. She was sweating. She harshly cranked the knob to the air conditioner.

“Sure, we can do that. Anything else?”

“J-just that. For now.”

“All right.” Amethyst leaned back, propping her feet on the dashboard, the tips of her toes leaving smudges on the windshield. Just like Lazuli, Peridot thought, driving on.

Amethyst’s room was a mess but Peridot didn’t notice, her entire focus on the whip poking out of Amethyst’s bag, Amethyst with her hair tied up, Amethyst shrugging off her jacket, Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst…

Her shoulders were bare, wearing only a worn black bra with snags and tears, one strap loose around her upper arm. She was still in the fashionably ripped up black jeggings and shoved piles of trash out of her way with her bare foot.

“You ready?” She asked, hands on her hips.

“Yes.” Peridot said quickly, too quickly they thought, too eager. Why couldn’t she just be cool like Amethyst and just say yes like a normal person?

“Strip.”

At her hesitation Amethyst included: “don’t make me do it. I’ll rip your clothes up and what then? You’ll have to drive home naked. Is that what you want?”

“No ma’m!” Peridot answered quickly, starting to undress. Amethyst grabbed her.

“What did you fucking call me?” She got up close to her face, fury in her eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Peridot yelped.

“Yeah, I bet you are. Now you gotta strip faster. Faster or I’m going to bring out the scissors.”

Hasty and fumbling, Peridot fell over twice taking off her pants. Amethyst just laughed at her and threatened that she only had a minute left.

Somehow, Peridot managed to undress just in time.

“Took you long enough.” Amethyst said snidely, and circling her, looking her up and down continued, “Nice.”

Peridot crossed her arms over her flat chest, staring at the floor. Her legs were stiff and pressed tightly together, hyper aware of how naked she was and how Amethyst was not. The power imbalance was subtle and it shook her.

She could already feel herself getting wet, could already smell the thick of it in the air.

Amethyst didn’t ask Peridot to uncross her arms. She just took her by the wrists and pulled her arms to her sides and wedged a knee between her legs. Peridot yelped, turning red, the damning evidence of her desire glistening on Amethyst’s leg.

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” She dragged a finger along the wetness Peridot had trailed behind, then licked the same finger. “Not bad.” She commented. “You’re almost sweet.”

And not waiting for Peridot to respond, kept going, kept pacing around her like a cat stalking it’s prey. “Peridot… you wouldn’t happen to be a slut, would you?”

“I am not!” She quickly defended.

Amethyst hummed, not buying it.

“Alright, but isn’t this a one night stand?”

Peridot hoped it wasn’t, that this could become more. Amethyst was charming, personable and she’d already fallen for her.

“Only sluts pick up strangers, you know. Like it or not you’re a huge slut.” Her fingers dipped into Peridot’s sex, prying a moan out of her. “Guess you’re my slut tonight, huh?”

Peridot spread her legs and angled her hips to meet the thrust of Amethyst’s fingers. “Yes.”

“Louder.”

“Yes! I’m your…I’m your little slut tonight, Amethyst.”

“Thought so. Do you know what I do to little sluts like you?” Amethyst retracted her fingers and Peridot whined in frustration.

“I beat the shit out of them, that’s what I do.” Amethyst said, realizing Peridot wasn’t going to answer, could not answer, completely focused on Amethyst’s fingers.

Amethyst watched Peridot watching her. She dragged her nails up Peridot’s bare thigh, watched her lips peel back to bare gritted teeth. She watched Peridot’s face contort in fear, then quickly relax, contrort, relax, contort, rela…

“I can tell you’re going to be a lot of fun to play with already.” She commented.

“W-why-?”

Amethyst silenced her with a kiss and pulling back said: “ ‘cause you’re so damn expressive, Peri. I love it.”

“I am not!”

“Are to.” Amethyst poked her nose, making a soft ‘bwoop’ noise.

“No.” Peridot adamantly defended, trying to cross her arms again. Amethyst held her arms still, letting go only until Peridot’s arms untensed, the fight seduced out of her, again with a kiss. And then she took Peridot by the shoulders, spun her around and led her to a corner of her room, where a dusty cheap floor mirror stood propped against a closet door hanging off it’s hinges.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

Peridot snorted slightly at that remark, “like I would want to do that.” She sardonically replied. She was deeply curious about what Amethyst would do to her, watching on through the mirror. Amethyst started off cupping her ass, commenting that she was so skinny everywhere else but her bottom. Peridot thought about how Amethyst’s hands had looked, clutching Pearl’s ass. Peridot had imagined herself in Pearl’s place then and now that she was, knowing what would ensue wondered if she was ready. Her heart hammered just thinking about it.

Amethyst kissed her jawline and pinched Peridot’s bottom, over and over, eliciting squeals and yelps.

“Does it hurt?”

“I thought you said you were going to spank me.” Peridot huffed discontentedly.

“Gotta warm up this sweet ass first.” Amethyst purred.

Peridot wanted to argue that Amethyst hadn’t given Pearl much of a warm up but considered that maybe Pearl didn’t need much of one or that Pearl and Amethyst had played several times before. Amethyst knew how Pearl worked, how she reacted, but she hardly knew Peridot at all. Peridot couldn’t argue Amethyst’s sound judgement. She watched her pinch and scratch and gradually soft pink marks rose to the surface.

“Mmm looks like you’re about ready. What do you think, Peri-slut?”

“Please.”

Amethyst smacked her ass, a hard, crisp sound broke through the air. Amethyst glanced at Peridot, smirking, gauging her interest, whether it had faltered.

“Please!” Peridot begged earnestly, wiggling her butt.

Amethyst slapped her again, harder than before, enough for Peridot to surmise Amethyst’s hand would blister for it.

“Please! Amethyst! Whip me!”

“What makes you think I should?” Amethyst raised a brow. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind.”

Peridot whined and continued to lift her ass up, grinding against Amethyst’s palm. Her hand felt warm.

As Amethyst mulled over the whip at arm’s length, Peridot panicked, stammering out, “you promised!”

Amethyst lightly poked the tip of her nose, “I didn’t promise nothin’, girlie.”

“Please… I need it.”

At that Amethyst burst out laughing, “you NEED it?! Haaah you’re a riot, Peri. You know if most people knew you like this crap they’d call you sick, right?”

Peridot grinned sharply, “and they would call you sick for doing it to others.”

Amethyst didn’t skip a beat. “Yep. So that makes us both freaks. The hot ones always have a catch- so I’ve heard.” She winked. Her hand groped Peridot’s chest, she pinched her nipples and the whole time Peridot watched through her reflection in the mirror, as Amethyst had ordered her to. Her clit twitched, aching for more, unsure of Amethyst’s generosity. At first Peridot thought it was a part of the play, just a ruse to set the scene but the longer Amethyst teased her, the longer the whip remained in Amethyst’s toy bag, the more Peridot doubted anything more would happen.

Amethyst was counting on that, she realized later. Later, after Amethyst had feasted on her cunt, delaying orgasm to the point that Peridot started to scream and berate her and pound her fists against Amethyst’s back.

“I’ll let you come…” The way she said it, Peridot knew it would be under Amethyst’s conditions.

“What? What do I have to do? I’ll do anything!” She wiggled furiously.

“Oh Peri… “ Amethyst breathed bemused, “you crack me up.”

“Please, Amethyst.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me reach sexual climax.”

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, you nerd.”

Peridot nodded.

Amethyst’s lips thinned, looking grim. “You don’t even know me that well. And you’d really say that?”

At that, Peridot hesitated.

“But it’s too late now.” Amethyst said darkly, “you’re here, in my room. You couldn’t fight me off if you tried. Did you even think to tell someone where you’d be before we started?” At Peridot’s silence she nodded sagely, hands on her hips. “Thought so. Well, looks like you’re really screwed, huh? Or ‘bout to- get up. Face the wall and don’t look back.”

As Peridot took Amethyst’s orders into action, she knew, clearly there was no going back, from the moment she had drawn Amethyst’s attention she was her’s to play with. The smile that broke across Peridot’s face was manic. She was getting exactly what she wanted.

Peridot heard rummaging and turned her head, before she could see anything, Amethyst caught her and said, not gently: “remember what I said?”

Peridot gulped and immediately retracted that decision, obediently facing the wall.

The wall had a beige-white tone, visible even in the dim light. Peridot found herself focusing on a mustard stain at level with her shoulder, assuaging her nerves as Amethyst took her time.

The carpet muted Amethyst’s footsteps, thank god for the trash piles giving away her movements, Peridot thought. Still, she was left wondering what the other woman was up to.

Peridot had heard about doms who blindfolded their subs to give the illusion that they had left, when all along they were reading a book closeby. There were some comics thrown around the room, Peridot had noticed earlier. She imagined Amethyst reading a comic on her bed, occasionally looking up to see Peridot still facing the wall, bracing herself. What was she waiting for then, Peridot thought impatiently, her hands balled up into fists against the wall.

“You sure hate waiting.” Amethyst observed.

“You sure like making others wait.” Peridot retorted back.

“Aww and here I was about to reward you.” She threatened slyly.

Peridot stiffened, “I take it back! I meant that I sure do like waiting, Amethyst.”

Amethyst seemed to nod. She was quiet. Peridot continued to babble.

“-why I even like to go to the DMV I love waiting so much!”

“Okay, now you’re just being a sarcastic little shit.”

“When am I not?”

“Maybe no so much after this.” Amethyst’s words were followed by a whip crack.

Without thinking, out of delirious curiosity, Peridot looked over her shoulder, to Amethyst. To Amethyst who was holding the whip in her dominant hand, other hand resting on her hip. To Amethyst wearing just ripped up jeans, her long silver hair barely covering her large breasts. To Amethyst who leered at her and chastised her again for looking back.

At Peridot’s hesitance Amethyst broke character, frowning slightly, explaining she didn’t want to hit her in the face. Peridot finally fully complied, this time focusing her gaze on the floor, at the wrappers crinkling under her feet. There were still stickers on some of the wrappers (“now 20% off!”).

“Are you ready?”

Peridot closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, Amethyst.”

She had been impatient earlier, thinking she was more than ready but after the whip crack and seeing Amethyst in just her jeans, the certainty that they were doing this, Peridot had needed that clarification, she appreciated that Amethyst asked, even though they had negotiated half an hour ago. Peridot could have changed her mind. That Amethyst asked again, that she cared, reignited Peridot’s full confidence.

The whip struck quick, faster than Peridot could proces. The surprise took her first, then her back stiffened, as she slumped the pain emerged, forcing tears at the corner of her eyes.

Amethyst waited, observing her reaction. Peridot expected her to continue at her leisure. Instead, Amethyst asked: “again?”

Peridot nodded, mouth tight to suppress the whine arcing up her throat. Some part of her wondered why she was still braced against the wall, awaiting the next strike, another, perverse part of her wondered what Amethyst was waiting for. Amethyst didn’t seem like the type to be patient- maybe she wouldn’t be if she was one waiting in anticipation. Amethyst seemed like a lot of things, Peridot thought, but she couldn’t count on those assumptions. They were still strangers.

Still, she trusted her.

Amethyst cracked the whip across Peridot’s right buttock. Peridot screeched, legs quaking. “F-” She caught herself.

Amethyst waited -she noticed- until her legs stopped shaking. After that the whip strikes came in steady succession, like rain falling over skin. The strikes were softer too, as if Amethyst recognized she needed another warm up to ease into the new sensation. Peridot couldn’t pinpoint when the whip nipped harder, only that she was moaning and rolling her hips along to Amethyst’s rhythm.

The cracker flicked meanly, where Peridot couldn’t say exactly, only that-

“Again!” She begged. “Right there.”

Amethyst had a good memory- and she was good at target practice. Peridot shuddered, gripping the wall and warbled incoherently. Impulsively she crouched down, legs spread and before she could catch herself, warm fluid sprang from her sex, like a fountain, all over the floor.

“Fuck…” She whispered, still processing what she’d done, slick still dripping down her inner thigh. As the world came back into focus she sprang up.

“I pissed all over your carpet!” She shouted, pulling at (what was left of her hair) in disbelief.

“Uuuuuh, I think you squirted.” Amethyst said, crouching down to inspect the damp spot. Sniffing it she smiled, nodding. “Oh yeah. Definitely made you come.”

“Are you sure?” Peridot didn’t want to mimic Amethyst’s actions to see for herself.

“Sure I’m sure. I squirt all the time… it’s sorta annoying.”

“I can see why.” Peridot wondered if she should clean it up but Amethyst found a pile of trash and shoved it on top of the damp spot and catching her appalled expression gently led her to the bed.

There was more trash on the bed and Amethyst made short work of that too. Peridot was hesitant to get in the bed, seeing herself in the morning, suffocating under a heap of trash.

The bed was comfortable though, trash and all, also covered in several layers of jostled blankets and with more pillows and stuffed animals than it could hold. Amethyst tucked her tight under the covers and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. She lingered there, watching Peridot tenderly, crooked smile flashing in the dim light. She stroked Peridot’s shorn hair, her cheek and after much delay, more touching she moved off of the bed, promising to be back soon with a glass of water.

Peridot dozed in those short minutes until Amethyst gently shook her awake and pressed a cold, perspiring glass of water to her cheek. Drowsily Peridot took short sips, until the glass was emptied out. She handed off the glass to Amethyst, who tossed it aside somewhere to be found later.

“Hey, roll over, will ya?”

“Mmm” Peridot groaned, not helping Amethyst at all. Amethyst moved her anyway, so her bare, raw bottom was exposed. She heard Amethyst squirt something out of a bottle, then her hands were on Peridot’s ass, covered in something goopy and cold and soothing. Peridot wanted to relish the sensation but fell asleep in minutes, when she woke up it was four in the morning and Amethyst was on her back, snoring like a car that refused to start.

Peridot found the bathroom and grit her teeth to sit on the toilet, ass sore. A minor inconvenience that she was proud to have. After relieving herself she went to the full length mirror in Amethyst’s room and used the light of her phone to illuminate the small space, examining her ass for marks. There were plenty of bruises and raised welts decorating her bottom. She wanted the marks to last forever but knowing they wouldn’t she went back to bed, unable to sleep, eagerly waiting for Amethyst to wake up so she could take a picture for her.


	8. Offstage l NSFW ; Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @venusshuttrap ‘s comic https://venusshuttrap.tumblr.com/post/161083176729/a-yellow-x-blue-pearl-comic-dmore
> 
> and @aanabi ‘s fanart http://sluttycharles.tumblr.com/post/161155654007/aanabi-messy-little-pearl
> 
> Contains oral sex, over stimulation

There is a pretense when Yellow Pearl suggests they stretch. Before her hands are on Blue, she knows what will happen. She welcomes it.

It feels nice when Yellow strokes her thighs, adding her weight ever so slightly as she helps guide a leg overhead. Blue gasps, legs spread, her cunt is nearly exposed. All that’s left is the leotard. The chiffon frills are spilled over her hips, out of the way, their clothes are so flimsy, inviting errant hands.

Most would reach straight away for her sex, no form or affection to precede it. Yellow understands this, how it feels, that’s why she doesn’t treat Blue like the rest of them do. She’s aware of the tawny fragrance of her sex and without ignoring it she takes her hands elsewhere. Her hands massage her inner thighs. She says it’s to loose the muscle tension.

“Relax.”

But Blue has already relaxed, spreading her legs farther, raising her hips upwards. Strange, she hates when anyone makes a grab for her sex but when Yellow dallies the action it’s frustrating. Strange, Yellow’s eagerness to please irritates Blue, but she loves it now. Now that that attention is placed on her and not on Yellow Diamond.

“Are you jealous?” Yellow has whispered before. Their hands placed behind their back in an expression of docility. Behind their Diamond’s backs, Yellow caught Blue’s pinky with her own. “I have to listen to her.”

Blue Pearl turned away then, lips tight.

“It’s different when it’s you.” She said then, says now, palming Blue’s face before kissing her.

“Show me.”

Yellow smiles and nuzzles her thighs, briefly her breath falls hot against Blue’s divide. Blue twitches slightly, holding back a gasp.

Quietly, Yellow cups her ass and drags her tongue up her leg. Blue watches it happen, allows it to. She lays back and feels relief when finally Yellow pulls back the fabric from her crotch and laps up the wetness accumulated there. It is not at all passive to relax under Yellow’s tongue. Accepting the pleasure freely is acting freely. It’s the most subtle movement to take what is given. Taking, having things…

“… it feels good.”

Yellow’s eyes flick upwards to meet her gaze, then her eyes close, concentrating. Blue’s hips buck and she moves erratically. She doesn’t mean to move so much. “I’m close.”

Somehow, Yellow can keep up with her. It helps that she pins her legs down and licks and sucks and kisses her clit relentlessly. She continues after Blue has come, coaxing another orgasm. For a time she pulls back, kissing Blue’s mouth, parting her lips with her tongue to share the taste of her. Then she strokes her, pulling one orgasm after another.

“It hurts.” Blue pleads.

“You’re stronger than that.”

“I can’t feel my legs. I can’t get up.” She whispers.

Yellows lips curl, smug as ever as she leans in to kiss her. “Then don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t get up. If you don’t want to.”

Blue shakes her head and presses her forehead against Yellow’s gem. Her lips ghost Yellow’s breast line and she pants as she comes one last time. She wonders how she’s going to dance now. But when her cue is called she finds the strength to stand up. She always does.


	9. The Workbench l NSFW; Bismuth/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was supposed to be longer but I don't remember anymore.

Bismuth’s workshop was like an oven, burning like her enthusiasm. It took adjusting to tread after her but Peridot liked the heat, just like she did Bismuth’s boisterous laugh, which rattled the hanging batons like chimes.

Bismuth made her a weapon because she’d promised and Peridot was intrigued. She made several for her, because Peridot had too many ideas and Bismuth didn’t want to say no, invigorated by one challenge, one task after another, sweat running down her back.

She worked until she couldn’t lift her hammer and needed a soak in the lava bath. Peridot watched her from afar, unsure if she could take that much heat. She did however undress and Bismuth joked that was payment enough. Peridot didn’t think that was crude, Bismuth’s lingering gaze made her heat up, her hands on her body worked her flesh like the swords and spears scattered on the workbenches. 

Bismuth’s mouth, her breath was hot against seared skin and as Peridot panted her breath came out dry. Still, she persisted, until she was dizzy, her wetness evaporating in the air.


	10. Untitled l SFW; Bismuth/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WIP from Spring. Will probably remain unfinished.

“And who’s this little firecracker?” Bismuth asked, crouching down to Peridot’s eye-level.

Peridot cleared her throat then said, “Peridot. Leader of the Crystal Gems.” Humoring her, Garnet nodded. Behind them, Pearl shook her head and mouthed ‘no’ to Bismuth.

“Nice to meet you.” Bismuth shook hands with her and then redirected her attention to the others among them, so many new faces she didn’t recognize. At first, after unbubbling her, before meeting everyone she had been sore to not have fought, but as she walked, the temple floor damp under her feet she felt relieved the war was really won.

As she shook hands with Jasper, Peridot intercepted her attention, proudly proclaiming that she had bested Jasper in a fight.

Jasper turned red, “I was going through a tough time.”

Amethyst nudged Peridot. “Hey, I told you not to bring that up anymore.”

“Sorry.” Peridot scratched her cheek. “But I really did win.”

Lapis shifted uncomfortably and walked away. Bismuth wasn’t surprised, her type was prissy like that, then she noticed how Jasper and Peridot followed her shrinking silhouette and wondered if maybe it was more than just a lapis lazuli being stuck up.

Bismuth didn’t bring up Peridot’s win, not until later when Jasper wasn’t there to be embarrassed. Peridot nearly jumped at the invitation to gloat again, with her smile ready to spring but caught herself and looked around for the others. Even then, she changed the subject. She had plenty of other victories to share and started with The Cluster, holding Bismuth rapt for hours until the sky darkened.

Peridot reminded Bismuth of Pearl with her theatrics and enthusiasm, although the sound effects were not like Pearl ; Bismuth thought that was cute.

“So you’re telling me a little thing like you did all that?” Bismuth prodded once Peridot finished.

The other gem had her hands on her hips, “I know I may not look it-”

“I was only teasing.” Bismuth promised.

Peridot was not wholly convinced, keeping her arms crossed.

“You should show me what you got sometime.” Bismuth prodded, her smile made it easy to forgive her.

Peridot unfolded her arms. “Why don’t I show you now?”

“Oh yeah?” Bismuth arched a thick brow.

Peridot turned her head away slightly, folding her arms again, then she cautiously glanced at Bismuth from the corner of her eye, blushing. “If you want to- I’ve kept you long enough already.

“I’m ready now.”

Peridot looked up, her blush spreading all the way to her neck, blinking deliriously as Bismuth neared her. All the pride bustling in her gut burst into pieces, fluttering like the butterflies dancing in the breeze around them.

“But I don’t have a weapon.” Suddenly, she was full of excuses.

“Let’s wrestle then.” Bismuth suggested. “And hey– I could make you something.”

“You could?”

“Sure.”

“I’ve never wrestled either.” Peridot admitted. Amethyst had offered before– she had noticed Peridot watching her and Jasper getting scrappy in the dirt. It had looked fun to Peridot and she had nearly accepted Amethyst’s invitation until she felt Jasper’s broad shadow and imagined her and Amethyst’s weight, effortlessly pinning her to the ground. There was something exciting about that, Peridot admitted but not without fear.


	11. Justice and Judgement (Part 1)  l NSFW ; Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took this long to get into this pairing. I love them. Based on this art by @totallysecrethiddenunsafeblogok  
> https://totallysecrethiddenunsafeblogok.tumblr.com/post/163080776077/how-about-some-sweet-sweet-zircon-action-like
> 
> Contains bondage, complicated feelings between the zircons (rivalry, etc.), fingering.

Blue Zircon reformed weeks later, dressed in a blue pantsuit with fewer ruffles and stiffer shoulder pads. It didn’t matter how much thought she had put into her form however, because as soon as her feet planted on the ground she was in shackles. 

She wasn’t too surprised, given her outburst in the courtroom.

A pearl undressed her, under an agate’s orders. Also under orders, two carnelians connected her shackles to the floor. Her arms were behind her back, but her legs were free. She supposed they counted on her behaving, or being weaker than them. Maybe her rival, the Yellow Zircon had called her stupid and the agate had taken the comment to heart.

After her panic and anguish had petered out, Blue Zircon had laughed at the restraints only binding her wrists. She might have said too loudly that they had made a big mistake, allowing her legs free.

(But then again, she was still trying to figure out how she was going to get out.)

Somewhere on the other side of the wall, someone was laughing at her.

Story of her life.

She should have known it was Yellow Zircon that had been laughing at her, before she even entered the cell. 

Yellow Zircon was dressed impeccably, as usual, although Blue couldn’t help but notice her clothes were slightly different. 

“Oh this?” Yellow said, pointing at her cravat, now with extra ruffles. “I thought a change of dress was necessary after my court victory.” And knowing that Blue was watching, she plucked at the end of her pencil skirt.

Blue’s eyes narrowed, quietly ignoring the flirtatious gesture. “What victory?”

“While you were out of commission, my lustrous Yellow Diamond handed out the verdict. The traitor was shattered.”

Neither mentioned the human that had been present.

“How convenient.” Blue said bitterly.

“You did ask her to disregard your statement.” Yellow pointed out, buffing her nails against the front of her suit.

“I never asked for that case.” Blue muttered. She wanted to bang her head against the floor in frustration but the bonds prevented the emotional release.

She shifted her weight, uncomfortable in the restraints, and disquieted by her rival’s watchful gaze. Yellow’s arms were behind her back, but unlike Blue she could change the position of her arms. Maybe it was unintentional that she unfolded her arms and placed one hand on her hip. Blue envied the slightest freedom of movement.

“That’s a good look for you.”

Blue rolled her eyes. “Get a nice hard look then.” She looked away. Gems in her position were always sentenced to shatter. 

“Don’t be so glum. I’ve been assigned your case.”

Blue jumped. “WHAT?!” She yelled, then yelped, held back by the restraints. 

“I know, I know. You’re welcome.” Yellow smirked.

“Why would you do that?”

“What was it you said earlier? ‘I never asked for this case.’? Lucky for you I’m good- and I’m not about to let a little pettiness soil my good reputation.”

There was a pause and then Yellow said: “You don’t believe me.”

“Of course not.” 

Yellow didn’t argue with her, instead her eyes lingered. Blue moved slightly away, as much as possible in her current condition. In Yellow’s eyes she could feel the ghost of a touch. There was sweat on her brow and all down her backside but she shivered. She found that she didn’t mind that Yellow was seeing her naked, but wished it wasn’t like this. Yellow always found her at her lowest and if she didn’t, she put her there. 

“How long are you going to stare?”

“As long as I want. No one’s stopping me.”

Yellow’s eyes traced her breast line, her stomach, and full hips, down to her toes, and then, up again to stop at the crux between her thighs. Argumentatively, Blue closed her legs, she had that much freedom but if Yellow decided to, she could part her legs. 

But she didn’t. She turned away towards the door.

“Wait!” Blue blurted out, rising.

Yellow paused and looked over her shoulder, a knowing smirk mottled her handsome face. She waited for Blue to continue.

“You! You- You can’t just tumble my rocks like that and leave me here!”

“I didn’t do anything to you.”

“You- you touched me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You wanted to.” She had felt it. 

Yellow was facing the door again, denying Blue her full attention.

She left.

The silence was punctuated without her.

X

Yellow Zircon came the next day. 

The room they had placed Blue Zircon in was made of tinted glass, the agate and her charges, and passersby could see into the cell, but Blue could not see them. 

But she could hear them. She knew a day had passed because she had learned the routine of the prison. The sound of the bell followed by the hurried, heavy march of the quartz soldiers signaled morning, noon, and night. The opening and closing of doors, certain orders that were only given during certain time frames, and that amethyst’s familiar gait; all had their rhythm. Gems were slaves to habit. The enforced order steadied Blue’s nerve.

Before Yellow opened the door, Blue knew it was her, without realizing it she had memorized her clipped tread. She wondered if she had always known it, but never noticed it until now, when sound was essential.

She wanted to say: ‘You’re back? It’s only been a day.’

As if reading her thoughts, Yellow straightened the cuffs of her suit and said: “I came to review your case.” 

Blue did not respond, she was not about to believe that lie. Yellow crouched down to eye level, Blue was inclined to look away but she kept her gaze level. She swallowed hard. Again, she felt the ghost of Yellow’s touch.

“Touch me.” She whispered. She waited for Yellow to respond, to act on the scenes that were without a doubt playing behind her eyes. . .

Until:

“Why should I?”

Blue was unprepared for that, she guffawed and twisted inwards slightly, acutely aware of her own embarrassment- and how Yellow would exploit it.

She was counting on that, amid the flushed skin and averting her eyes (and then looking back to check if the other zircon was watching), she delightfully anticipated what Yellow would do next. 

Still, Yellow did not react. She was neither pensive or disgusted. Her apathy disappointed Blue, touch starved and under stimulated.

“You could search me for evidence.” Blue suggested, daring to thrust out her chest a little. She wondered if that was sexy or just plain desperate- which it was. She would do anything to keep anyone with her as long as possible, even the woman she couldn’t stand- that she deeply envied.

At it’s core, that envy was admiration, warped by the competition of the courtroom. Stripped of her -already low- rank and clothes, and outside of their arena of expertise, Blue was starting to remember why she liked the other zircon. It wasn’t sentimental, which startled her. 

It was only physical, vain even, like Narcissus admiring his own reflection.

Narcissus, however did not lust after a reflection of himself that was better than him, the him that he could be but seemed unobtainable.

And that by touching that reflection, Blue could be that much closer to becoming that vision.

“I could.” Yellow agreed, tapping her forefinger to her cheek. “Where should I start?”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one. . . “ She went off mumbling until Yellow hushed her, drawing her fingertips along her spine.

“Quiet.” She said. Blue stopped mumbling, in lieu of that, a moan. 

“My, would you look at that.” Yellow smirked, glancing down. “You’re wet already.”

Blue was about to protest when she took a good look herself. 

“I can see why.” Yellow said, motioning to the bare walls and then at the shackles. “You have nothing but time. I’m certain that before I was here you were thinking about me. Am I right?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and stroked Blue’s side, her thumb just casually glancing against her nipple. “You were thinking about me doing this- but a dirty felon like you probably imagined something much more perverse.”

Blue turned her head away, relenting, blushing deeply. Yellow’s intuition was spot on. As always. Or maybe, Blue would think later, it was herself being as transparent as ever, susceptible to the other zircon’s tricks. 

Yellow knew how to play a role, how to make people talk and manipulate a stage. She knew how to get a rise out of Blue-

She knew how to touch her.

Blue knew how she felt about that, the buried lust inside her slowly kindling. She was tied down but because of that she had an excuse to be reckless. Anyone would go mad alone in a room. Anyone would succumb to pleasure in this predicament. 

These things, she told herself, creating an excuse to become salacious and unhinged. If she had to be a prisoner, or a slave then her master should be her desires.

If she had to be at someone’s mercy, then Yellow Zircon - not the Diamonds who put her here.

Yellow cupped her sex, basking in her heat, then she slipped one finger in. Blue barely felt it, but the suggestion alone made her hips move. 

“More. . .more.” 

Yellow’s eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. “Aren’t you vocal?”

“More!”

“And demanding.” Her eyes narrowed. Her finger slipped away from the heat of Blue’s cunt, and pulling a kerchief from the tiny breast pocket she curtly wiped the slick from her fingers.

The visits continued on the same, short, sporadic bursts that left Blue wanting. When she wasn’t worried about her life sentence, she was chewing over the irregularities of Pink Diamond’s shattering, but mostly she thought of Yellow Zircon.

They could isolate her, they could tie her down and and beat her but it was Yellow that was truly torturing her. She would tease Blue until she wept. She denied her release. And then she would walk away, pointedly wiping her fingers with her kerchief like there was filth on her hands. 

It became almost routine until Yellow suddenly stopped showing. Blue felt ashamed that her cunt ached before the concern set in, that maybe it wasn’t abandonment at all. What if, because of her, Yellow had found trouble?

If she found lust in her longing, it was to keep her mind from that dark possibility. 

She was beginning to accept Yellow wouldn’t come back for her until, one afternoon, instead of the casual gait of an amethyst, there was the march of heels towards her cell. Quick small steps, lighter than an agate’s: Yellow’s. 

At the sound, at her nearness, Blue sprang up (as much as the chains allowed). Like a dog on a tight leash she came at Yellow, who kept herself not even arm’s length, simpering at the desperate display. 

Blue bared her teeth at that. “I waited for you!”

“So you did. Have you been good while I’ve been gone?”

Tied down and in this cell, Blue didn’t have a choice but to be good, she could barely do anything -but she didn’t tell Yellow that. She told her, yes, that she had been good. 

Yellow nodded, pleased with this answer. Then she knelt down and without ceremony cupped Blue’s breast, rolling her thumb in circles over the pert nipple. “If you had to choose freedom or release, what would it be?”

Blue scarcely heard the question, watching Yellow’s thumb. Yellow promptly jerked her face upwards to meet her eyes, to listen to her as she repeated herself.

The logical answer was freedom, because if she was free then she and Yellow could do this again and again, whenever they wanted. But she had been a prisoner so long and she was ardent and ravenous, awakened by Yellow’s touch so that she could not be reasonable. She readily accepted Yellow’s fingers inside of her and hissed, “please. This. . .only this. Please.”

“I thought so. Predictable thing.” And then she curled her fingers inside of Blue, hooking onto her G-spot, making her tremble terribly. Her thumb moved in slow, aching circles around her clit while the other hand was preoccupied tweaking a nipple. In perfect unison these sensations occurred for less than a minute but it was all that was needed to make Blue spend. Yellow quickly kissed her, muting the warbled moans. Blue’s eyes widened, in all this time that Yellow had touched her intimately, she hadn’t kissed her until now. She wondered what had changed- and then she realized she had chosen sexual release over true freedom and felt a fool.

Supposing Yellow was true to her word and had been working on her behalf.

Yellow pulled back from the kiss, away from her. Drawing out a clean white kerchief she surveyed Blue for what felt like that last time. The finality rattled her but she said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Yellow had strung her along one last time. And although Blue had not been sentimental in their one-sided touches, it still stung to be left behind, to be teased with a taste of freedom, a taste of her. 

There were no sexual fantasies to keep her occupied, not after the satisfaction of orgasm followed by the dissatisfaction of neglect. Blue sagged in her chains. The worst had already happened and she was waiting for the rest to follow soon. She prayed it would be soon. 

Maybe this was a new form of torture, if it was, if it was intentional it worked. Anyone would want to shatter after this. Anyone would rather disappear than sit in misery, rejected by someone they had grown to love.

Blue sat kneeling, hunched over. She had cried several times since her entrapment but now she couldn’t cry. She was simply there, pitiful, waiting, waiting for nothing and no one. 

But someone did come in after Yellow, a topaz who was as soft as she looked. She silently pressed a panel of the wall that glowed under her touch and suddenly Blue fell forward, released of her bonds.

Before she fell on her face, another gem captured her, what type she couldn’t remember, she had been caught up in disbelief.

She remained unclothed and was escorted out, at the end of the hall was Yellow Zircon, standing straight and tall in front of a small transport ship. Her fingers spread over the top of the vessel like it was her own. Inside was a labradorite in the driver’s seat, adjusting her cap. The vehicle hovered and hummed. As Blue was led closer a cloth was draped over her shoulders and shaking, she was shown inside. Yellow quickly followed after her and the doors closed on all sides. The labradorite said something and Yellow replied, then the tiny ship kicked off. 

Blue watched the scenery from out of one of the disc shaped windows and Yellow sat close to her wrapping an arm around her waist. As Blue took in the lights and bustle of the city, Yellow said, smartly: “Now do you believe me?”

Blue wanted to, but there were things that didn’t make sense. How could she trust anything, when their Diamonds had lied to them, while Pink Diamond’s shattering went unsolved? And why was she free when she knew too much? Still, she told Yellow yes, just to satisfy her.

The ship was confining. She was glad to be out of it.


	12. Justice and Judgement (Part 2) l NSFW ; Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is brief penetrative sex in this chapter.

Yellow Zircon had been lying when she said she’d changed her appearance according to her court victory. She had conveniently left out to Blue Zircon that she had also been poofed and forced to reform.

She had left out a lot of details.

Since she had not been the one to accuse the Diamonds for the crime of shattering Pink Diamond she had been offered a mercy, so long as she didn’t share what she had seen in the courtroom. Yellow Zircon had won Yellow Diamond’s trust in several other court cases and was privy to information most gems were not aware of. Most would call her a lowly, paralegal class gem but she was tight lipped and Yellow Diamond saw value in her discretion.

Still, Yellow Diamond wasn’t so complacent to not leave the threat of shattering, even if it was unneeded in Yellow Zircon’s case.

She could still feel the jolt of her Diamond’s attack, the one and only strike that had dismantled her projected form. And after she exited the prison a long held back shiver went down her spine. If she was not careful, she could end up there– in Blue Zircon’s position.

She had to be careful, because if Yellow Diamond knew the real reason why she was visiting Blue Zircon, she would be charged with suspicion, her perfect record and good graces with her Diamond all gone and all for a bit of lousey sentimentality that she had never asked for.

At first she believed her interest in Blue was the entertainment she brought amid the stiff courtroom proceedings. She fumbled and guffawed her way through cases, making her an easy target for Yellow’s teasing. The other zircons ignored her little jabs and there were a few who were not afraid to make direct rebuttals towards her.

Blue was interesting, she sputtered, she failed but she still continued to make appearances to the courtroom.

Her tenacity was truly astounding. Foolish, Yellow would quickly say, catching herself for admiring the other gem.

Her thoughts were scattered that night after visiting Blue. Normally she could review the cases for the following morning with several ovalar screens surrounding her but that night she could barely manage to focus on one. Her thoughts continuously drifted to the last trial, the irregularities, and then quicker to Blue Zircon and how she’d noticed that Yellow was looking at her. More than just looking, how she had looked at her.

Blue was a bumbling fool, but she had a keen eye for detail. If Yellow were to be humble she’d admit that she had bluffed her way through nearly every case. It helped to know that the way to win a trial was to pander towards the judge, to sound confident, and only say what the Diamonds wanted to hear.

Blue was an idiot that pointed out the truth, to an audience that didn’t want to hear it. An idiot, Yellow said, thinking that she herself didn’t have the courage to speak her mind.

The prestige she’d won had always felt hollow, more so without Blue. She began to think she was the one who deserved to be stripped and tied down to the floor, but that was how Homeworld worked. Often, the prisoners behind the tinted glass didn’t belong there, their crime being that they existed outside the norm, or that they doubted how Homeworld worked.

Such ideas were dangerous, now that the Diamonds knew, from Rose Quartz’s past endeavors that it was possible that rebellion could come into fruition.

And certainly Yellow had her doubts before and the thought to disobey had pressed at her consciousness, but never so heavily as it had seeing Blue on her knees. Blue had noticed her looking, with carnal intent and responded readily. That had surprised Yellow, and though she was hesitant, knowing the risk touching a prisoner would bear, she succumbed, only because she pitied her counterpart, her rival.

That’s what she told herself. There were other excuses, other quick supports to her actions. She had told the amethysts she was subduing the prisoner; ‘rehabilitation’ she had explained to the agate in charge; and to herself, when she was alone, in bed, sprawled naked she would say it was a mercy until she had come, thinking about her.

The more she touched Blue and made her beg, the more she came to terms with the fact that she was consoling her. Such endearment could only be borne from something deeper. Such devotion was dangerous, she knew it because she had covered cases where love was the motivation to a gem’s reckless actions. She had scoffed at such cases, at those love lorne gems, now she shook, realizing how much she could be capable of. The endearment could undo her- it would but- …

What was the point without her?

Once she decided what she would do, she couldn’t rest and she trembled through every court case presented to her, much like the Blue Zircon she planned to release.

But she wasn’t shaking when she finally confronted Blue. She had to be strong, appear impenetrable, and she had to pretend she had no sympathy for her case at all. She knelt like before, only to reach between Blue’s legs, to entice a whine out of her. She performed the task with eloquent, verbal barbs and pretended to be disinterested, as if she was touching the other gem out of charity. She had been convincing enough, even to herself when something overtook her, watching Blue come hard and feeling her tighten around her fingers. She was too slow to stop herself from moving forward. Careless, she thought of herself, for kissing Blue so brusquely and in front of all the guards.

All cells were monitored and though there was the slim chance Yellow Diamond would have the time to watch the video feed, Yellow’s head throbbed thinking about it. But that worry was quelled, seeing the pleasant shock cross Blue’s features.

The decision to help free her had long been made, but any doubts or fear Yellow had towards the endeavor dissolved. And if they were caught, that was well too. To be without her was torture and she was happy to end it it whichever way came first: successfully smuggling Blue to her quarters or shattering.

But she was glad it never came to the latter.

Blue was so transfixed by the passing lights as the labradorite drove them that she didn’t seem to notice Yellow’s hand shaking in her’s. When the ship went idle to allow another ship to pass she almost gripped Blue’s arm tight. She was careful not to.

She still couldn’t relax after they arrived to her quarters and weeks after that. She was to continue her work in the courtroom and in her office and it pained her to pretend she didn’t have an occupant waiting for her at home.

She walked brisker from the office since then. No one noticed, she realized, because she was always too busy.

In a way nothing had changed, by appearance.

Eventually she fell into a rhythm, as all gems do and became comfortable with her secret. Blue had also adapted, freely perusing the Level 1 clearance that Yellow had to the courtroom database and treating Yellow’s home as her own.

In the later hours, when Yellow would finally return home she’d find Blue sprawled across the chaise lounge, swiping at files and they would greet each other with a kiss. Sometimes that kiss lingered and Yellow would untuck her shirt and Blue’d follow the invitation and reach under the cloth and find her breast.

It was the only way Yellow could distract Blue anymore; the snide, nudging remarks no longer fazed her. Imprisonment had changed her. But Yellow could tease her in other ways. She could drag the cusp of orgasm, for as long as she wanted, or as long as Blue’s control could warrant. Surprisingly long, actually. Mostly, Blue would succumb, begging or better- distracting Yellow with a kiss and touching her divide too. Yellow accepted it,she liked to watch Blue lose all control, because she struggled to let go herself. She liked to feel Blue vibrate under her just as she was beginning to feel tremors within herself. Even when she did shapeshift a phallus for herself, Yellow had trouble letting go. She never came.

She might have come. Once- masturbating- but she wasn’t sure. Blue tried to help, reassuring her she didn’t have to put on a show or concentrate on anything but all she could think of was how ridiculous her moans were, withholding them and wondering if she was going to orgasm tonight.

None of that dissuaded Blue from kneeling down to suck her penis or to lap at her cunt (depending their preferences that night) and Blue meant it when her hands glossed over Yellow’s chest and gently squeezed. She took genuine pleasure in touching Yellow and accepted that all her efforts were not to make Yellow come but to simply make her feel good.

It was such a shame, Yellow thought, that Blue was vibrantly confident now, hidden in her quarters. Something at the trial had took seed in the zircon and bloomed within the prison walls. She had reached her full potential and no one but Yellow was there to see it. Blue had always had her own talent with court cases, but had lacked the confidence to exact her words or the finesse.

Now, she challenged Yellow, helped her. Yellow wondered if Blue’s pluck could hold up in public. She wondered if Blue’s strength lied behind the scenes, gathering evidence and noticing the finer details.

They made a great team: Blue shedding light and Yellow with the silver tongue to entice a verdict.

Yellow thought this was perfect, that this was right. She was content to come home to Blue and for them to work together, to curl up against her or climb astride her body. But she saw a restlessness in Blue that frightened her, that threatened the picture of domesticity that they had created.

Blue wanted to pursue the case of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond’s Murder.

“That was thousands of years ago.” Yellow would counter.

“An event that continues to affect our society today.”

Yellow huffed, straightening her sleeves, their lovemaking soured by the distance in Blue’s eyes.

“How can you call yourself a lawyer if you don’t want to know?”

“There’s nothing to gain from the case.” She said, familiar with Yellow Diamond’s sting. How could Blue forget the repercussions so easily? She wondered.

Somehow, with a touch, with a kiss, she rerouted Blue’s train of thought to the crux between her thighs. Yellow was in no mood to have sex but she didn’t want Blue to think about it anymore.

But the thought sprang up again, persistent as a daisy. “We should go to Earth.”

Yellow snorted. “There is no Earth.” Not anymore. “What rock have you been under?”

“No.” Blue shook her head. “The Earth is still there. How else would there be a human at the trial?”

“The zoo.” Yellow was quick to point out.

Blue shook her head again, brushing her thumb against her chin. “No. . that human was different. It’s clothes were different from the humans kept in the zoo.”

Yellow had noticed that too, but had ignored it. Her Diamond had told her to make the trial quick.

“And what would you do on Earth?” She asked snidely. She had not spoken so belligerently towards Blue in months after recovering her. Now she did. She was afraid.

“Figure out the truth.”

“And you can’t do that here?”

Blue was silent, and then, cautiously. “There’s nothing here for me.”

Yellow stopped, swallowed. Wanted to say: ‘there’s me.’ but refrained. Weakness and helplessness were strange emotions for her and she was unprepared to cope with the coldness twisting in her gut.

And seeing the despair in Yellow’s face, that single tear, Blue raised her hands up, alarmed and said hurriedly, “forget what I said! I got carried away.”

Blue was always getting carried away, that was just the sort of gem she was.

Yellow wasn’t surprised when Blue didn’t greet her at the door the next day, only that she dropped everything and rushed to find her.

X

Blue was predictable and Yellow found her quickly, at the docks, walking towards an unguarded Ruby ship. Rubies were always so careless and they would miss it too late.

Blue jumped when Yellow called her name but relaxed seeing it was only her, unattended. She was not caught.

Yellow caught her hand and Blue extended her other. Yellow caught that one too and followed her onto the ship.

Her hands shook in Blue’s gentle grip but when the ship ascended the trembling settled.


	13. rain drops on the window l NSFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> militarypenguin asked for witch Lapis and shapeshifter Jasper. This was fun to write. Purely self indulgent. 
> 
> Contains penetrative sex, oral sex, knotting, and taking full advantage of shapeshifting powers.

Lapis watched the raindrops tap against the window, watched them drag and fall, and discerned their meaning.

The light was low behind her, the shadows and Jasper played along the walls. Like the shadows, Jasper changed her form, from big to bigger but never small. They moved impatiently as Lapis scryed. Jasper knew better than to disturb her- although she often did.

The shadows shrank as Lapis turned away from the window, however, Jasper remained.

Drawing closer.

Jasper slipped into the form of a python and wrapped herself around Lapis,. Her grip was firm, even as it turned human. And since Lapis did not resist, or complain she continued and ran her forked tongue along her ear.

As Lapis undressed, Jasper redressed several times, picking a form for what suited the situation, her needs and Lapis’s. She became a snake again to run herself over Lapis’s body, to coil around her and make her nearly faint. Then a tiger to part the folds of Lapis’s labia and drink from her cunt. When Lapis rolled over and took a stance on her hands and knees, Jasper’s hair stood on end and her nose elongated. Her grin was sharp like the tiger’s but her tongue less of sandpaper, more wet. She salivated at the sight Lapis presented her and obliged to push her phallus inside. She nearly changed shapes again but Lapis advised her not to, feeling the promise of the knot building up inside of her.

After Jasper came and they were stuck together, Jasper asked Lapis what she had seen in the raindrops.

Lapis looked over her shoulder, something like a smile flitting there, only briefly. She never answered Jasper. Instead she reached between her legs and made herself come. The tremors of her orgasm began as slow ripples that culminated into waves. In the wake of it Jasper wondered if their child was what Lapis had seen in the water.


	14. Beginner's Luck l NSFW; Bismuth/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember why I wrote this. Maybe correlating Bismuth’s artisan abilities into a human au where she makes sex toys. 
> 
> This unintentionally ended up being written for @verdite. Probably because they introduced me to the Bismudot ship and I subconsciously thought about their favorite things. 
> 
> Contains BDSM, Safe Sane Consensual Kink, Flogging, Rope bondage, voyeurism, penetrative sex, spanking, scratching, and puppet jokes.

“That one is made of elk hide.” A husky voice said from behind Peridot. Peridot jumped in place, clutching the flogger in her hands. She had been admiring it and the others assembled around the woman, who introduced herself as Bismuth.

“Would you like to try it?” She asked. Her smile was cordial, not flirtatious like the last vendor Peridot had visited, the one with the violet wands, who had made her uncomfortable.

“Will it hurt?” Peridot croaked out, she had picked it up because it looked soft- and it was but she’d never used one. In fact, she’d never used any of the toys Bismuth had. All she had was a vibrator that couldn’t hold a charge anymore.

She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. She had started using Fetlife and found this event, her first event.

And now she found Bismuth, who hefted one of the bigger floggers from its hook and trailed her fingers through it’s tails like it was hair. “Do you want it to hurt?”

Peridot’s cheeks reddened and she looked away, ashamed to admit: “no. I don’t like pain.”

Bismuth replaced the flogger she had just taken and in its stead found a smaller, fluffier one. “This one is made with rabbit fur.” She extended it towards her. “Here, touch it.”

Peridot tentatively did, a slow smile crossed her face, her fear ebbing. “It’s nice.”

“You could try it out.”

Peridot stared blankly at it, “oh… is that okay? How do I do it?”

“I could help you, if you’d like.” Bismuth gestured to a clearing and from the corner of her eye Peridot sawtwo short women, one of them presenting her rear while the other struck her with a cane. They were both clothed though Peridot suspected that later tonight at the dungeon party they wouldn’t be.

“Just this one.” Peridot conceded, handing back the flogger. She followed Bismuth to the quiet corner of the hall and braced herself against a wall, staring at her feet. Her face and chest were hot, her fists balled up tight. She expected a -soft- smack on the rear, a gentler imitation of the couple beside them but she wasn’t hit at all. The tails of the flogger draped over her shoulders and tickled her neck, then dragged down her back and sashayed across her bottom. Bismuth repeated the action two more times, lulling the tensity out of Peridot, so that when her behind was struck, she was taken by surprise. But not an unwelcome one.

When Bismuth stepped back in front of her and showed her the flogger again, Peridot stalled to leave the quiet corner back to the booth.

She bought the flogger immediately after and ran her hands through the tails as she wandered the rest of the vendor’s hall. She found several more things to try and did but none set off a spark like when she was with Bismuth. That was to be expected, it was just business, but was it just business for Bismuth too? Peridot wanted to be an exception. She intentionally wandered to Bismuth’s stall minutes before closing.

Bismuth was there, draping a black tarp over the unsold items. Her back was facing Peridot, bare and showcasing raw muscle. She had taken off her shirt since Peridot had last seen her and a bra was absent as well, wearing only a pair of lovingly worn khakis. Her dreads were tied back too and as she turned her head, she met Peridot with a grin.

“Hey! You’re back!” She paused with the tarp. “It’s not too late if you want something else. I’ll get it for you.”

Peridot shook her head.

Bismuth raised her brows, “you sure? It’s no problem.”

And at the confirmation that Peridot wasn’t here to buy anything, Bismuth carried on packing up and asked conversationally if Peridot was having a fun con. Peridot supplied that she had gone to a few classes and wandered about, let slip that it was her first time, and was about to ask Bismuth what her plans were tonight when Bismuth pointed out the shopping bags hanging off her wrists.

“What else did you get?”

Peridot choked on her words.

“You don’t have to tell me if-.”

“I could. . “ Peridot drew out her words as she searched out an opening. “-that is if you’re not doing anything tonight I could show you in my room.”

“Sure!”

The answer had been quick, and caught her off guard. Instinctively she baulked and mistakenly blurted out: “really?”

“Why not? I was just going to watch people in the dungeon tonight but a little down time sounds nicer.”

Peridot entertained Bismuth with an endless stream of chatter as she made the finishing touches closing shop. She talked about everything, about her ‘vanilla’ life as a programmer, to what she suspected was the first clue to her kinky interests, and then on and then on; she was so nervous she couldn’t stop herself.

She felt lucky that Bismuth followed her to her hotel room and hadn’t run the opposite direction after that.

She wondered how she was going to break the ice but later found she didn’t need to- Bismuth took care of that after the door had closed behind them and Peridot spilled her plethora on the bed.

“So is this just show, or is it ‘show and tell’” The question alone made no sense but way she arched her brow as she said it did. Peridot latched onto the bait, plucking at her courage to reply swiftly:

“Show me how to use them.”

Bismuth quickly closed the gap between them, hooking an arm around Peridot’s shoulders and reeling her in. “Gladly.”

And then: “what do you want me to use?”

“Everything!”

Bismuth laughed heartily. “Cute. But I want to get some shut eye before I have to open again in the morning.”

“We do have a whole weekend.” Peridot suggested and her hands wandered to the toys that intrigued her, conceding to try only a few. “How about these?”

After that, they discussed limits, aftercare, and any medical history that needed mention. “It’s my first time doing this.” Peridot said somewhere in the middle.

“That’s okay.” Bismuth reassured. “There’s no rush and when you say red, I’ll stop.”

“I’m nervous.”

“Good nervous? Bad nervous?”

“Good. I think once we start I won’t be. It’s just starting things– it’s weird.”

“Do you mind if I start then?”

“Please.” Peridot wheezed.

Bismuth said no more, she leaned in, her breath skirting Peridot’s neck. Peridot lifted her face forward, expecting a kiss, but found instead, Bismuth’s hand at her throat. Peridot’s breath hitched and a spark of fear kindled under her skin, leaving gooseflesh in it’s wake. It did not hurt, however surprising and after the initial reaction cooled, arousal took hold.

“Please.” She had an idea of what she was asking for: to be relieved of control. She had an idea of how to obtain that, from the fanfiction she had read and the research she had done. She wondered if it would be like the first fic that had awakened something in her, the one she’d read twenty times over, about Pierre practicing his boat knots on Percy. Peridot hadn’t thought to buy rope but she decided she would tomorrow. For now, as they had discussed, Bismuth slipped leather restraints around her wrists and ankles. They were adjustable, made for custom positions, if Bismuth chose she could make Peridot’s legs and arms bend back, connected together; what she did was fasten them to all four corners of the bed posts.

Peridot was consciously aware that her abdomen was open, her limbs withheld, unable to make a defense against Bismuth’s fingers.

“Ticklish?” She gently threatened, inching her wiggling fingers towards Peridot’s middle.

“Never!” She vehemently replied, still she twitched, and quickly succumbed when Bismuth trailed two fingers, lightly across her hip.

“Looks like I’ve got a liar on my hands.” Bismuth hummed, shamelessly tickling her stomach. “You know what happens to liars, right?”

Peridot lifted her head, “they get punished?” She pronounced ecstatically. Bismuth grinned broadly and nodded, brushing her side, eliciting a giggle.

“This feels like punishment already.” Peridot said, squirming.

“Just a little longer.”

“And then…?”

“Stuff.”

Peridot managed to roll her eyes before her sides were attacked again.

After some begging Bismuth relented, but Peridot wasn’t wholly convinced it was the word ‘please’ that had staved her off. Bismuth picked up the flogger, the one made of rabbit fur and dragged the soft tails along Peridot’s neck. The tensity in her limbs eased and her body sagged in the restraints.

Her eyes fluttered, “that feels nice” she breathed.

Bismuth slowly wagged the flogger over Peridot’s chest, the sensation was soothing, like holding a stuffed animal close under the covers. The gentle strokes nearly lulled her to sleep when Bismuth stopped and leaned in to kiss her. Peridot responded, following Bismuth’s mouth languidly, and readily accepted her tongue.

She fully awakened when Bismuth reached down and cupped her ass, then punctuating with a cheeky pinch.

“Wake up. I’m not done with you yet.” Bismuth spread her hand over her bottom and dug her nails in. Peridot gasped and wanted to wrap her arms around the larger woman, but the restraints prevented that. All she could do was sink into Bismuth’s touch and press eagerly against her body.

Bismuth dragged her nails sharply down her legs and gently at her sides. Red marks rose in the wake of her scratches, artfully done in crosshatch. Then that was smattered with a strike that left a large, red imprint on Peridot’s ass. She tried a few more strikes with her hand, Peridot melting under her. Following after Bismuth’s strong hands was the aptly named ‘devil’s tongue’, the slender forked silicone was crueler than anything else they tried that night and Bismuth commented that sometimes, in certain hands it could draw blood. She reassured Peridot she wouldn’t demonstrate that.

Eventually Bismuth released Peridot from the bonds, only to roll her over and expose her bottom for the flogger. The tails, made of butter soft elk skin thudded heavy against her rear end. The impact pushed her forward but never did it hurt. It was therapeutic, gentler than the massages Lapis had attempted. She fell asleep during and woke to Bismuth cradling her in the crook of her arm. When she noticed her stirring Bismuth pressed several kisses along her neck and although she was just waking, she was cognizant enough to spread her legs in invitation, except Bismuth politely declined.

“We didn’t talk about having sex.” She explained.

Peridot wondered where the fun in that was. The night had already been spontaneous and she didn’t see the harm in Bismuth stoking the heat in her belly. She tried one more time, raising her hips and then relented. She decided she could be content as is, held in Bismuth’s arms.

X

There were bruises the next morning, dark purple splotches the shape of violets.

Bismuth had carefully slipped out of the room before Peridot’s alarm went off. She had left a note on the pad of paper on the nightstand, the hotel’s hallmark crowning the top of her message:

‘Had fun. Let me know if you need anything/ want to talk about stuff. Sorry I had to leave early, had to open up in the dealer’s room. Come say hi if you can.

-Bismuth “

Peridot tucked the note away in the front of her suitcase’s pocket and then washed and dressed. Throughout her morning routine she admired the marks Bismuth had left her with; little memories that smarted when she sat down on the toilet.

Several other con attendees had marks as well, she admired them on the passersby, wondering how they got them. It made her wish she had gone to the dungeon last night- only a little. There was still tonight.

On the way to the knifeplay 101 class Peridot stopped by Bismuth’s booth, but found she was busy with a line of customers. Peridot decided to come by later and did- but each time she walked past Bismuth was preoccupied. It was Saturday, the busiest day of the con but the crowds in the dealer’s room would trickle out eventually near the end of the day, when everyone would retreat to their rooms to prepare for the dungeon tonight.

Before then, Peridot preoccupied herself with classes and meeting new people. She had kept her mind off Bismuth for the most part until she walked into the Rope Bite 101 panel and caught herself fantasizing about being bound in ropes. The teacher, a tall, thin woman had tied a woman equal to Bismuth’s size effortlessly. They had done this several times before, Peridot could tell and she envied the larger woman, who contently closed her eyes after her arms were bound together behind her back.

Peridot wondered if Bismuth knew anything about rope and later, when she’d finally gotten a hold of her, confirmed that she did not.

“I have a friend who’s good with it.” Bismuth said, catching Peridot’s disappointed pout. “If it’s not too weird for you she could help us out. She doesn’t have to watch.”

“But if we wanted her to…?”

Bismuth grinned. “I’m sure she’d be delighted. I’ll text her real quick.” She did, her thumbs were clumsy over the phone screen dwarfed in her hands.

Bismuth’s phone chimed immediately afterwards and her grin spread wider. “She says ‘that would be boodles of fun’.”

“How old is she?” Peridot snorted, forgetting her manners, that the woman in question was doing a service for her.

Bismuth shrugged. “I never thought about it before. I guess she’d be old enough to be a grandma.”

But Bismuth’s friend was not what Peridot expected. She wasn’t hunched over, waddling with the aid of a cane and she wasn’t missing her teeth. She looked younger than Peridot’s mother, the only sign of age the crows feet crinkling her eyes. She had an arrogant tone in her voice.. She was, Peridot quickly realized, the woman who had taught the Rope Bite 101 class.

“This is Pearl.” Bismuth introduced and as Peridot shook hands the woman behind Pearl presented herself too.

“And this is Jasper.”

Dazed, Peridot greeted Jasper too. Everyone in the hotel room towered over her. She was getting wet.

“Do you mind if I talk to her alone?” Pearl asked Bismuth, and then, with Bismuth’s nod she addressed Peridot, kneeling down slightly. “It will only be a moment.”

The talk with Pearl was similar to the one Peridot had with Bismuth the previous night, although Pearl’s questions focused more on Peridot’s body. She asked Peridot if she was allergic to hemp, how flexible she was, and if she had had any previous nerve injuries. The questions almost unnerved Peridot, thinking that Pearl was making this more complicated than it needed to be. But she wanted to be tied up, so she answered Pearl’s questions. The final one that Pearl asked was : “are you ready?”

At that, Peridot struggled to answer. The questions about blood circulation and nerve damage had spooked her.

“You don’t have to do this.” Pearl advised. “And we can stop anytime.”

“All that stuff you talked about…”

“Can be avoided. Just promise me you’ll communicate with me.”

Peridot undressed and heard rope thud heavy behind her on the floor. Before she looked over her shoulder, Pearl was on her- and her ropes too. The rope was rough against her skin. Pearl’s hands were soft and quick.

“It’s a little tight.”

“How’s this?” Pearl worked her fingers underneath and with a few careful jerks the strain on Peridot’s arms loosed.

“. . thanks.”

After that, knowing that Pearl was true to her word, Peridot began to relax. The rest was effortless, the ropes pressed into pressure points and when it was all done she felt like she was being firmly hugged. The pleasure wasn’t sexual, it was complete comfort, like when she found that perfect position after tossing and turning in bed. She laid on her back, arms behind her and legs folded underneath her. Bismuth approached and spread her legs wide. Peridot did not fight it, could not even if she wanted to.

“Fuck me.” She breathed.

Pearl had meanwhile retreated to the background, joining Jasper on the chair. Pearl was naked, Jasper clothed, and both shared a glass of wine. Peridot deliriously noticed their presence and craned her head to watch Pearl stroke the front of Jasper’s pants but Bismuth took her by the chin, drawing her attention back.

“I want to watch.” Peridot said in between kisses.

Bismuth’s eyes glinted, “it’s not enough for you to get tied up and get fucked? You have to watch my friends screw around too?”

Peridot unabashedly nodded. Bismuth laughed loudly, and Jasper and Pearl paused to see what had caused the commotion.

But once Bismuth quieted, they continued on, Jasper slipping out from under Pearl to kneel down in front of her, unzipping her pants. Pearl raised her ass to free herself partially from her pants and her underwear followed. A phallus sprung in front of Jasper and then-

Bismuth gently directed Peridot’s attention again, cupping her face. Peridot followed Bismuth’s gaze, to the other woman’s penis frotting between her labia.

Peridot chewed her bottom lip, the sight, the heat of Bismuth’s body against her’s enticing. But then Pearl moaned and Peridot turned her head away. Again, Bismuth caught her by the chin; this time with some firmness.

“Eyes on me, beautiful.” Peridot squirmed, not disliking the direction but hoping to egg it on. It was effortless to feel the pull of energy that Jasper and Pearl emitted. The sounds of their lovemaking went on without Peridot’s gaze. They did not need her to move on.

She was frustrated by the denial, intrigued by Bismuth’s direction. Bismuth who told Peridot to keep her eyes forward, to watch as Bismuth’s penis dipped in - then and out of her- before the whole length disappeared inside of her.

Only after that did Bismuth release her. Now Jasper was on her knees, Pearl fucking her from behind. There were huge swath fulls of hair contained in Pearl’s fists, pulling the white strands to pitch Jasper’s face upwards. Jasper gasped, a lump bobbing in her throat. Pearl fucked her harder.

By contrast, Bismuth was gentler. She stroked along Peridot’s body, slowly easing in and out of her.

“Can you-” Peridot hesitated. She wondered if it was appropriate for a submissive to ask for things.

“What?” Bismuth leaned closer.

“-nevermind!”

“You want something, right? Then say it.”

Peridot looked away, her gaze not even meeting Jasper and Pearl’s lovemaking. “I can’t.”

Bismuth stroked her face, “it’s okay to want. That’s why you’re here, why you’re submitting to me. You want something- so bad you’re willing to demand it, bargain it, beg for it.”

“And what about you?” Peridot asked. “What do you want?”

“I want to take. I want to lull those desires out of you, to learn them so that I can make you earn it. Make it real.”

Peridot flushed, face turned more towards Bismuth but eyes still away. “I assumed the role was passive.”

“It’s whatever you want it to be.”

Bismuth had softened inside of her by now and Peridot wished her hands were unrestrained, so that she could reach between them to coax Bismuth’s arousal back. “I want. . . “ She sucked in a breath. “I want you to fuck me harder.”

“And?” Bismuth asked, catching another glint in Peridot’s eyes.

“. . and I want you to do it so I’m facing Jasper and Pearl.”

“And?” She arched a brow.

“Please!”

“Good girl.”

Bismuth hoisted Peridot off the bed to set her in her lap, both of them now facing Jasper and Pearl, who had also changed positions in the time they had been talking. Pearl was lying flat on her back, Jasper hovering over her, conscious of her size as she rode Pearl. Pearl did not seem concerned about the possibility of Jasper toppling over her, or the awkwardness of the position due to their size difference. There was a pleased, curled smile on her lips, clearly valuing the view over all else.

Jasper nearly fell as she descended over Pearl. She caught a handhold on the armrest of the chair beside them. Pearl laughed.

“Careful, Jasper.”

Jasper’s breasts hung heavy in front of Pearl’s face. Peridot envied her and completely understood how she could be unfazed by Jasper’s precarious balance. Such beauty and to be crushed by it- what bliss!

Bismuth rested her chin on Peridot’s shoulder, watching along with her, stroking herself. Peridot gasped as she entered her again. Holding Peridot’s hips tight, Bismuth raised her body up and down, with little effort she used her like a sex toy, fucking her as rough as she had asked for.

Peridot’s vision jarred from the motion, her focus on Jasper and Pearl’s antics dim as she tightened around Bismuth. She was forced to keep her eyes shut, but found she was okay with that; she had had her fill of voyeurism and telling by Jasper’s jerky gasps and the sound of hands and knees fumbling, she could tell they remained in the same position; Pearl still teasing the larger woman.

And then, just as Peridot was about to come, Bismuth stopped to caress her, the precipice of orgasm, the promising tingles ebbing away.

Peridot almost cried: “Fuck you” and “Lapis” in two terse breaths, familiar with the disappointment.

“Remember what I said earlier?” Bismuth hooked her fingers in Peridot’s mouth, drawing her jaw down. “About earning it?”

Peridot inwardly cursed, squirming in Bismuth’s lap to create friction but it was not enough.

From across the room, Jasper and Pearl laughed. Now instead of seeing, Peridot was being seen. She folded in Bismuth’s lap, self conscious.

“She’s so tiny.” Jasper commented. “She looks like a ventriloquist dummy on your lap.”

“Fuck you, Jasper!” Peridot piped, unfolding herself. And then, ignoring them both, focused on Bismuth. Brows knitted, she asked: “what do I have to do?”

Bismuth mulled over this, and then finally admitted. “I didn’t think that far.”

Pearl snickered.

Peridot snorted, “what kind of Dom are you?” It was a joke; she was glad Bismuth caught it, suddenly aware it could have been too crass.

“The ventriloquist joke threw me off, okay?”

“If you fisted her, wouldn’t that make her a muppet? Now that’s a thought.” Pearl added.

After the booming laughter slowly settled, Pearl rose to untie her. Peridot gasped at the release of her limbs and Bismuth caught her, wrapping a warm blanket around themselves.

Jasper and Pearl redressed and joined them on the bed, cuddling and talking in the afterglow of sex and spontaneous comedy. Peridot had enjoyed their company but was relieved when they finally left at 1 A.M, allowing alone time with Bismuth. As Peridot dozed, Bismuth held her and whispered all the ways Peridot could earn Bismuth’s approval and with it the prize of sexual release. She listened attentively, dreaming of how good she would be for Bismuth. Distantly, she heard the other woman snore. Distantly, she thought that Sunday had come too soon.


	15. in exchange l NSFW; Blue Pearl/Yellow Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one little detail sparks a story.
> 
> Contains public masturbation, light dirty talk.

Yellow Pearl has the chair angled so that Yellow Diamond cannot see what she is looking at. 

The pictures were received three hours ago, mistakenly opened in full company. Yellow was quick to close the files once she caught a glimpse of Blue Pearl’s nipple. It’s moments like these that Yellow is glad that pearls are largely unnoticed.

Yellow Diamond is too preoccupied coordinating drop ships and barking orders to notice that her pearl has swept her panties to the side and is touching herself while perusing obscene, intimate pictures of Blue Diamond’s Pearl, taken by the pearl herself.

The desk helps obscure where Yellow Pearl’s hand is and her work ethic keeps her out of trouble. Still, her head pounds, wondering if today she’ll be caught.  
In the pictures, Blue Pearl is in various states of undress, one hand cupping a breast while the other hand hovers over the keypad, out of view. Her thin fingers pinch swollen nipples. Her thin lips spread in a demure, coquettish smile. 

She isn’t like this in person. 

In person, Blue Pearl keeps her head down and her hands prim and perfect in her lap. Her voice is soft and she turns away blushing when Yellow flirts unabashedly with her.

Sometimes, she even seems agitated with Yellow. Sometimes, she doesn’t even react at all. 

But when they’re apart, she shows Yellow a different side of her, one that makes Yellow doubt it’s her at all. 

In a message marked ‘urgent’, Blue tells Yellow to take a picture of herself now. Now, while her cunt is sloppy and wet, thinking of her. Blue’s words exactly. 

Yellow takes a quick shot after checking that her diamond isn’t watching. She’s not- she’s stomping in circles, with her fists balled up. Pearl will be needed soon.

She waits on the edge of her seat for Blue’s reply. She waits, touching herself and looking at pictures of Blue on all fours and looking behind her, right at the camera. There’s a prominent wet mark at the crotch. The leotard she’s wearing covers her whole body but is so sheer it reveals everything anyway. 

-’Are you going to come?’ Blue replies back, finally.

-’Yes.’ Yellow grips her desk, stuttering as she holds back a relieved, hissing sound. 

Her diamond does not notice, her voice is louder than hers -and echoes. The reverberations send another shiver through Yellow Pearl and she comes again, a pitch louder, enough that Yellow Diamond stops and turns to face her.

But the suspicion passes quickly, something else goes wrong and this time Pearl doesn’t ignore it. This time she helps.


	16. over the waves (Part 1) l SFW ; Pearl/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Figure skating AU because it’s winter right now. There might be a part two.
> 
> Tunes:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vr6LB9p0JM

Pearl’s breath fogged against the glass as she stared at the spinning figure on the ice.

Petite, thin, wearing a crop top hoodie that cowled her grim face and a skirt that dusted her hips. They called Lapis the Ice Queen, not for her skill, but her lack of emotion on the ice. Yet, her form was refined and that was why Pearl liked to watch her.

She envied Lapis in that she had tight control over her emotions. Pearl’s coach said that if she wasn’t so emotional, she would be a better figure skater. She thought that if she watched Lapis long enough, she would learn her secret.

Lapis’s hand glided up her uplifted leg as she drifted in spirals on the ice. The movement made her hood fall back, revealing her face, expressionless as ever, but strikingly beautiful.

Then Lapis turned to her and stopped, yet the music from the speakers went on, playing a slow, haunting waltz.

A chill went up Pearl’s spine

Lapis made a ‘come here’ motion and Pearl pointed at herself, even though the arena was empty save for them. The employee that had let them in was at the front, making preparations for the event later tonight.

Pearl hobbled like a duck in her skates, until she reached the ice and swanlike, gilded forward to meet Lapis.

“Do you normally watch other people skate?”

“Yes.” Pearl lied. “Do you?”

“No.” Lapis said matter of factly, and glided past, facing her as she went.

Pearl followed, the train of her skirt ruffling like a bushel of peacock feathers, arms raised in the air as she spun like a ballerina. And Lapis skated circles around her, moving slow, in gloomy contrast to Pearl’s energetic gestures.

“Have you ever skated as a pair?” Pearl asked, frowning at the disparity between their styles.

“No.” Lapis answered, although that had been obvious. “I always skate alone.”

“Isn’t that lonely?”

Lapis drifted, pausing, staring cryptically at Pearl, not answering. She said that with no one to rely on, there was no room for disappointment. Pearl found herself agreeing, thinking about Rose, who had started skating with Greg at shows instead of her. Rose’s coach told Pearl she had a better shot winning medals with a male partner. Pearl wanted to prove Rose’s coach wrong. Perhaps there was more to her watching Lapis skate than admiration.

Lapis stalled, watching Pearl’s face, as if catching a glimmer of her thoughts.

“I used to dance swing before I started skating.” Lapis said, oddly conversational.

“Doesn’t that usually require a partner?”

Lapis’s lips thinned, as if she regretted bringing it up.

“It’s not that I can’t skate alone.” Pearl said, “it’s that I don’t want to.” And boldy she placed a hand on Lapis’s hip and began to lead her into a dance on the ice. Lapis followed, saying that she didn’t know how to lead anyway.

Lapis was -in spite of her attitude- an easy partner to skate with. Pearl didn’t say a word to her during their waltz, but Lapis leant herself to Pearl’s suggestions: a touch, a squeeze. Her hand was ice cold in Pearl’s, but there was some trust in her grasp. Trust in Pearl’s skill, not in Pearl herself. It was strange how they skated harmoniously with the wall Lapis set between them. Pearl gripped Lapis’s hand a little tighter, as if asking her to feel, and Lapis grimaced, lifting her leg as she dipped, breast close to the ice. Pearl steaded her leg, helped her gracefully regain her balance and without thinking, lifted her up.

When she had skated with Rose, Pearl had been the one who went airborne, over Rose’s shoulders. She almost forgot what it was like to lift someone heavenward, to feel their weight in her hands.

Lapis was thin, but, Pearl could feel all her burdens. As she set Lapis down, she understood her a little more.Her own problems seemed smaller.

Lapis’s eyes were wide, still holding Pearl’s hands. They were aimlessly drifting on the ice, staring at each other. There was a curl of emotion pulling at Lapis’s face, her lip twitching, resisting. She said, looking away from her: “I don’t have any medals for pair skating.”

Pearl’s brows raised, and thinking of Rose’s coach, replied sarcastically, “I don’t know. They say same sex pairs don’t win medals.”

Lapis heard the challenge in Pearl’s voice and grinned. “Do they?”


	17. over the waves (Part 2) l NSFW; Pearl/Lapis

Lapis did not like to practice. Pearl chastised her for being arrogant and relying too much on her talent.

“Don’t you want to win?” She would say, remembering the challenge she had heard in Lapis’s voice when they had decided to team up.

Lapis would roll her eyes, “of course we’ll win.”

“You can say that when you come to practice on time.”

And Lapis would stiffen, contemplating on leaving -Pearl was certain-but something would pull her right back and she would drift into Pearl’s embrace, into the first position of their routine.

Later, Lapis’s coach would ask Pearl what her secret was; Pearl wished she had an answer for her.

Pearl wondered sometimes what Lapis’s motivation was. Competition? That’s what she had thought, until they had tried on their matching costumes.

They were in Pearl’s room, tidy until Lapis accidentally knocked something irrelevant over to get closer to Pearl. She nuzzled Pearl’s neck and fingered the sheer trim billowing like clouds over Pearl’s hips. The white leotard was stretched taut against Pearl’s chest and Lapis pinched exactly where her nipples were through the cloth and made a teasing remark about her ‘mosquito bites’.

“I like this on you.” She said, teeth skirting Pearl’s skin ; hands deftly pulling aside the thin band of fabric covering Pearl’s sex. Pearl made a remark and Lapis assured her that if she hadn’t moved it, she would have ruined the costume. She said that she had barely saved it- Pearl was so sloppy and wet.

Already -before she was face down on the bed- Pearl couldn’t wait until they did this


	18. over the waves (Part 3) l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

They were a force that was underestimated on the ice. The commentators said that they were too thin to do lifts, that they couldn’t possibly do any of the moves that would garner more points.

Pearl’s arms were deceptively strong and Lapis barely weighed anything. When Pearl held her, she looked like she was flying.

The commentators quieted then and the voices in the stands raised in cheer, boisterous even after Pearl helped Lapis descend; Lapis gliding across the ice, like she had never left the ground at all.

They couldn’t feel the cold on the rink, only the thick perspiration, the adrenaline, and the heat between them.

Lapis’s bangs were sticking to her forehead after and Pearl dabbed at the sweat while they waited for their score in the ‘kiss and cry’ corner.

“That was terrible.” Lapis muttered under her breath. Lapis was arrogant most of the time, except when their score was about to be tallied.

“We did fine.” Pearl consoled, although she poorly hid her nervousness, grasping and regrasping her hands and wringing the kerchief she’d used to mop Lapis’s sweat.

They had scored high, sending another rush of elation.

And then Rose’s program, with Greg started and Pearl’s spirits sank.


	19. over the waves Part 4 l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

Pearl would have barged in if the scent of flowers didn’t stop her.

There was rustling in the dressing room and Pearl had assumed Lapis was still taking her time but the flowers, and the voice within startled her and she stopped.

The voice was strange, low and gravely, noticeably worn. Desperate.

There was an edge of familiarity, when Lapis addressed the voice. “How did you find me?

“Star skaters aren’t exactly hard to find.”

Lapis sighed. Pearl did not pick up on the resigned tone. “Right.”

Pearl’s back was pressed against the wall next to the door, covering her mouth.

She did not stick around to see the owner of the voice.


	20. over the waves Part 5 l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

If Pearl confided to anyone that Lapis was temperamental lately, they would have told her that Lapis was always temperamental.

And that was true, but since Lapis’s visitor the other night, Pearl noticed something was ‘off’. On the ice, Lapis’s grip on Pearl’s hand was tighter and her movements were too stiff.

Off the ice, Lapis’s touch was strangely sparse. They had recently received their new costumes and when Pearl tried her’s on, there was no reaction.

And when Pearl initiated, Lapis pushed her away.

Lapis wouldn’t tell her anything and Pearl was afraid to ask.

There was a part in their new choreography where Lapis would let Pearl’s hands go and slowly they would drift apart on the ice.

Pearl wondered why this always, always happened to her.


	21. over the waves Part 6 l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

Lapis was late for practice but Pearl was not alone.

Rose had come for practice too. “What a coincidence.” She had said, that their practice times had crossed over.

Greg wasn’t with her and Pearl didn’t ask, she’d seized the moment and accepted Rose’s invitation on the ice.

Rose’s hand in hers was not quite the same. Their hands had become accustomed to holding others, to using different pressure. Rose’s touch too firm, Pearl’s too soft. But the longer they skated, the quicker they adapted and it was like nothing had changed.

Later, over coffee with Rose, Pearl’s phone rang. It was Lapis, asking where she was.


	22. over the waves Part 7 l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

Their score fell as quickly as it had soared. Lapis stopped going to practice completely and Pearl went to Rose’s place instead, expecting Lapis wouldn’t be there at the rink.

Occasionally, Lapis texted her biting remarks that coiled like barbed wires under Pearl’s skin.

Pearl didn’t see what the problem was; Lapis had cheated first. Lapis had pulled back first.

Pearl was just taking the initiative, leaving before she could get hurt again.

Why did Lapis suddenly care? She thought and put her phone on silent.

The whole two weeks Pearl thought about asking what had happened to Greg. The cruel part of her wanted to know how Rose had dumped him.

She had held back. She wanted to look good, and continue to be desirable in Rose’s eyes.

But after Pearl saw Rose kneel down to kiss him, -after sending her back home, after a long night of ardent touches under the covers-she wished she had brought it up sooner.


	23. over the waves Part 8 (Final) l SFW; Pearl/Lapis

Pearl learned that Lapis was close friends with the rink owner’s daughter, which allowed her to skate after hours, alone.

Pearl also learned how to pick locks.

She had tried to approach Lapis before then but Lapis no longer visited the ring during normal business hours and would otherwise avoid Pearl.

Just as she was avoiding her again, the lights dim and the ice worn away and dull to skate across.

Lapis was almost always gloomy, her skating was a reflection of that, but as Pearl neared her, she stalled.

Lapis’s lips, already frowning twitched when she saw her. Her form was perfect but had lost it’s dullness. Her movements were animated and passionate in their dreary sway, like the forlorn branches of a willow tree.

She danced around Pearl, maintaining her distance. Pearl chased after her and Lapis moved just slow enough that maybe Pearl could catch her, but was careful that she didn’t.

Pearl wanted to shout: “I’m sorry!” but knew an apology wouldn’t be enough. Lapis wanted her to fight for it and Pearl was willing to. She skated after her to the point of exhaustion, wheezing and falling to her knees.

Only after that did Lapis skid to a stop in front of her, her eyes so hot on her that Pearl felt like she’d melt the ice under her.

“What do you want?” She asked.

Stil out of breath, coming to her feet, Pearl rose to face her. She thought about the bouquet of flowers Lapis had received from her admirer, but chose not to bring it up and almost considered walking away. Then she thought about Rose, embracing Greg and how close she was to proving a point.

“To not be second place.” Pearl answered.


	24. -space- l SFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bad day and I have been struggling with writing lately but I saw this fanart:  
> https://twitter.com/GreaterOmentumA/status/777496309271973888
> 
> and I finally felt a pulse.
> 
> I can always count on Jaspis to be there I suppose.
> 
> Kind of a vent write, which is perfect for this ship. I love them.

Lapis’s boundaries are deceptively thin to Jasper, who never learned of boundaries until her. 

Lapis’s skirt is silk and it billows out, showing thin legs and hard-edged ankles.

Lapis’s backside faced her, her arms crossed, the tie to her halter top blowing in the wind. Jasper wants to hold her hand there and let the strings twine around her fingers.

She wants to pull.

But something in Lapis’s wide-legged stance stops her, tells her not to. Jasper feels like a tide drawn to her, pulled in and then pushed back. Lapis has a thrall. Unbeknownst to her, she draws people in when she doesn’t want to. She pushes and pushes and pushes back, but Jasper can push too.

Not as hard, but she can push back.

And she can keep going.


	25. losing my grip in the grey l NSFW ; Jasper/Pink Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by an anonymous benefactor. Thank you so much for the opportunity write this. 
> 
> Contains mommy kink, double fisting, oral.

 

_//_

 

_Jasper steels herself after Peridot informs her and Lapis that the Earth will be within range in two minutes. They are near the Earth’s moon, the dark side facing them. The moon looks as barren and pathetic as Jasper remembers, except for the ancient tower that winks at her from the corner of her eye. The Moon Base-- Pink Diamond’s, her Diamond’s._

 

_And then the Earth-- also her Diamond’s-- comes into view. It’s the second time she has seen the planet from space.  The first time was bitter. Jasper stands up straighter and intently ignores Lapis, who is studying her reaction and Peridot’s indifference._

 

_“That’s the Earth?” Peridot snorts. “It’s cruddier than I thought it would be.”_

 

_Jasper almost voices agreement, but finds she can’t. In spite of the bitter tang in her mouth, she can’t bring herself to disparage her Diamond’s planet._

 

_Their home._

 

_//_

 

The air was so dry the sweat on her brow evaporated. She panted heavily,but not out of exhaustion: enthusiasm.

 

The enemy troops had retreated but Jasper’s blood was still as boiling hot as the dry desert rock she had only emerged from twenty minutes ago. The peridots were examining the hole she emerged from in awe, and her fellow quartzes surrounded her, slapping her hard on the back, welcoming her into the fold.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” one peridot whispered, touching the glass.

 

“She’s perfect,” another added.

 

“Boy are we glad you came out when you did!” A carnelian hooked an arm around her neck in a playful headlock. Jasper, unamused and missing the fight, gripped the offending carnelian’s arm. The gem retracted her hold, catching the hint, and backed away. Several other gems followed. All had quietly decided the new jasper who had helped win the fight was not to be messed with.

 

She was to be respected.

 

X

 

Not long after, Jasper learned about her surroundings, her comrades, the gems who had helped build her, and most importantly-- her Diamond.

 

“This is Pink Diamond’s planet.”

 

“And we’re hers.”

 

Somehow, Jasper was warmed by that thought, that she had been made for a purpose and someone specifically.

 

“Will I ever meet her?” she asked.

 

A passing peridot who had overheard the conversation snorted. “Probably not.”

 

8XJ, an amethyst with a pop of curl, gently nudged Jasper’s attention away from the irritable peridot. “Ignore her.”

 

“Yeah, out of all of us, you have a better chance to meet her.”

 

I hope so, Jasper thought.

 

But then a gem whispered in the back that no one had ever seen Pink Diamond.

 

8XJ told her not to listen, but Jasper did and doubted again.

 

X

 

They never saw  Pink Diamond in person, but they saw her murals and statues looming taller than the tallest quartz soldier.

 

 _She’s beautiful_ , Jasper thought to herself, and every gem under Pink Diamond’s rule unanimously agreed. The gems who were created by Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond did not exactly disagree, but made sure to mention that their Diamond was wonderfully lustrous as well.

 

They never saw her, but she made her orders clear through written proclamations, and then later, through audio transmission sent through the wailing stones.

 

Jasper soaked in every word Pink Diamond said and closed her eyes to block out her surroundings so she could memorize the melody of her voice. Her Diamond’s voice wasn’t rigid like Yellow Diamond’s, or as placid as Blue Diamond’s, nor as tight and controlled as White Diamond’s.

 

Her voice was light, free. Trees rustled at the sound of her voice and flowers bloomed under Jasper’s feet with each word spoken.

 

The iconography, the memory of her voice, and her devotion wasn’t enough to satiate Jasper. It was enough to keep her going on the battlefield, but a statue could not embrace her or whisper congratulations.

 

It was supposed to be enough. To ask for more would be selfish and disobedient.

 

X

 

The peridots were not shy to approach Jasper.  Their fascination overwhelmed their instincts for self-preservation.

 

Jasper would let them examine her until she grew restless or bored, or until they started to ask her questions. Then she’d growl and watch them hop away in all directions on their hands and feet like frightened rabbits.

 

She always got a kick out of that.

 

The agates were stern and detached.  Her only interactions with them were to receive orders and provide extra muscle for interrogations.

 

Her fellow quartzes would tumble around, wrestling each other. Jasper thought that looked fun, but when she approached them they would split apart, afraid to take her on as an opponent.

 

There was the occasional gem that was fresh off the ground that would boldly take Jasper’s invitation, but it would be the first and last time they would spar.

 

The only time Jasper felt alive was when the ground rumbled with a thousand soldiers marching to the beat of a drum, when swords and fists clashed.

 

She was restless. She wondered what was taking the rebels so long. Why they hadn’t raided another Kindergarten in weeks? Where were they and what was their plan? Were they already losing? Pathetic, Jasper thought, disappointed.

 

Perfection was isolating.

 

X

 

The rumor was that Pink Diamond never made an appearance because it was safer for her to give orders from her base on the moon.

 

Jasper often looked to the moon, squinting her eyes to find the crystalline tower she’d heard about.

 

But the moon, the tower, her Diamond were all too far away to see from this distance. All she saw when she looked at the moon was a mottled face.

 

Then Pink Diamond’s handship came within Earth’s orbit.  The fingers of the ship were delicately posed like it was about to pick a flower or a worthy gem from the ground.

 

Rumors of Pink Diamond’s palanquin followed soon after, and with it came the fantasy that she would finally meet her. In-between posts Jasper would find somewhere to hide (a near impossible task, given her size) to touch herself. But her time was scant. She dreamed of release.

 

The rumors turned true when one evening Pink Diamond’s handship descended on the camp. The hand was outstretched as if in offering, and before the ship landed, all gems were accounted for in neat, narrow lines.

 

A pink-latticed palanquin rose from the palm of the handship. On eight legs it walked from palm to fingers and finally to solid ground. All were silent, eagerly awaiting the leader they had served but never seen. Jasper was acutely aware she wasn’t the only one hungry for a look, and she was glad she was the tallest.

 

The spider legs of the palanquin came to a halt in front of the gathered military force. The dust settled. There was the temptation to come forward and peel the curtains back, but no one was foolish enough to.

 

Tiny hands, barely visible from far away, slipped between the curtains.  Drawing back the cloth, a Pearl appeared, nimble but anticlimactic. Jasper heard a gem groan, dissatisfied, behind her.

 

The pearl cleared her throat, unperturbed by the thousands of eyes that bored through her.

 

“The lustrous Pink Diamond wishes to hold an audience with the Jasper.” The pearl stood waiting and all heads turned to Jasper, venom in their eyes. Unsure, awestruck, Jasper awkwardly pointed to herself. The pearl tilted her chin. She showed impatience and rocked on the balls of her feet, something that a pearl would normally never do.

 

Jasper strode through the parted crowd and bristled, uncomfortable with the attention focused on her. It was different than the admiration and awe she was accustomed to from her fellow gems. The camaraderie that was ever present since she had emerged was now vacant from their dark, glittering eyes.

 

She remembered her training and kept her eyes forward and her gait even.

 

The pearl stepped aside and pulled back the curtain. Jasper pushed the sheer fabric further back and the pearl followed behind her.

 

In front of her, seated in a throne made of polished stone, was a gem shorter than Jasper, but taller than the flock of pearls surrounding her.

 

The gem raised her gaze to Jasper and stood up. Her eyes were heavily lashed, the pupils dark and diamond-shaped.  If Jasper had had any doubts, there were none now looking upon her. Before the pearl behind her could ask that all bow before the ‘Illustrious Pink Diamond,’ Jasper was already on her knees. From this position, she and Pink Diamond were at eye level. She felt ashamed about that and started to lower her head, but Pink Diamond caught her chin.

 

Jasper withheld a gasp, shaking.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Pink smiled.

 

I’m not, Jasper wanted to say-- she had never been nervous before. She said nothing and swallowed.

 

The pearl that stood behind Jasper joined her fellow pearls still situated around Pink Diamond’s abandoned throne. To calm her nerves, Jasper counted them all: one, two... five. Five pearls.

 

“You may rise,” Pink said, and as Jasper did, the ground-- no-- the palanquin shifted beneath them.

 

“We’re moving?” Jasper blurted out.

 

“Yes.” Pink returned to her throne, stretching luxuriously. “To somewhere comfortable where we can relax.”

 

They boarded the handship but remained in the palanquin. Then Jasper’s surroundings distorted so quickly that she almost thought it was a hallucination.

 

“Warp speed,” a pearl explained.  It was not the one that had led her here. Her hair was long and she wore sheer harem pants. The pearl closest to her draped an arm over her shoulder and Jasper colored, looking away as the two gems kissed.

 

“You can watch,” Pink Diamond assured her.

 

“She’s so shy!” the pearl who had escorted Jasper giggled.

 

Pink Diamond named the pearls. The first pearl Jasper had met was Carnation, the one in the harem pants Carmellia, and the one kissing along Carmellia’s neck was Clematis (or ‘Matis’). The remaining two were Dahlia and Astilbe, who were nearly indistinguishable in their matching pixie cuts.

 

The naming was strange.  Normally an elite gem wouldn’t name their pearl, even for the sake of clarity among several. A pearl was a pearl. There wasn’t a need for differentiation, and yet Pink Diamond had done this. Jasper was afraid to question her diamond’s eccentricities and decided, after watching the five exchange kisses and heated strokes, that the naming was so Pink could easily order them into whatever position she pleased.

 

They did this until they arrived at their destination, but the pearls did not re-dress.  They simply followed behind Pink Diamond, pirouetting and leaping in the nude, distracting the amethyst guards.

 

One of the amethysts was clearly used to this, unaffected by the casual caress along the arm from Dahlia. This amethyst, 5XG, led them to the center of the structure, which Jasper later learned was Pink Diamond’s human zoo.

 

5XG stepped aside to stand guard at the door, and Carnation entered the code to open it. They all walked in, led by Pink Diamond, except for Dahlia who lingered too long, still flirting with 5XG. Her twin Astilbe called for her, and just like that, Dahlia flounced back to the group. Carnation entered the code again and the door closed behind the leaping Dahlia.

 

Large spires and two stairways framed the room. In the center was a large, plush pillow. The room was completely pink, bathed in a soft, comforting glow. The temperature was mild and dust didn’t kick up under her feet. Instead, there was polished stone that sang as she stepped forward.

 

Pink Diamond patted a seat next to her on the pillow. The pearls did not join them, scattered about the room, making themselves scarce for the benefit of privacy.

 

“You can talk to me,” Pink Diamond said, noting the silence. “Or ask me anything.”

 

But Jasper couldn’t help but be courteous. “With your permission, may I ask if we’re still on Earth?”

 

Pink waved her hand. “Oh no. We’re light years away. This is my zoo. If you’d like, I can give you a tour later. I suppose I should tell you why I brought you here.” She didn’t wait for Jasper to speak. “I wanted to meet my perfect Jasper.”

 

Jasper turned away, blushing. “As long as you exist, my Diamond, I am hardly perfect.”

 

Pink Diamond giggled and just as before, she found Jasper’s chin and led her gaze back to meet her.

 

“When I compliment you, you’ll accept it.” She beamed. Her hands cupped Jasper’s face. The closeness frightened her more than any war ever could.

 

“You. Are. Perfect.”

 

“Y-yes... my Diamond.”

 

Pink Diamond stood on tiptoe while Jasper continued to kneel. A soft kiss dusted her forehead and might have led to more, but the door suddenly opened and Yellow Diamond let herself in.

 

“So there you are,” she said.

 

Pink Diamond broke apart from Jasper, her hands in tight fists. Yellow Diamond cast a scalding glance at the pearls, who had been quietly copulating, before she rested her ire on Jasper.

 

“Leave,” she ordered, and although Yellow was not their diamond, they all listened.

 

Jasper looked over her shoulder as she left, pulled forward by Carnation. Pink Diamond, shorter than Yellow, bowed her head, but not out of fealty. Her lips were as tight as her fists.  As the doors closed behind them, Jasper heard something break.

 

X

 

A week after that, Pink Diamond summoned her again. This time a shuttle was provided for her travel, but unlike before, the meeting place was not off planet. The coordinates were pre-set and for the first time Jasper was alone.

 

She didn’t like that.

 

X

 

Carnation was there to greet Jasper at the temple and led her deep inside the inner sanctum to Pink Diamond.

 

Pink Diamond did more than rise to greet her -- she ran to her. Without thinking, Jasper caught her in her arms, and then didn’t know what to do with her.

 

“Don’t drop me,” Pink helpfully suggested.

 

Jasper listened.

 

X

 

“No one will disturb us this time. No one but my pearls know of this place-- and now you.”

 

As Pink spoke, Carmellia undressed her and handed off the clothes for Astilbe to fold. Next to Jasper was Clematis, who tugged on her uniform.

 

“She doesn’t have to undress if she’s not ready,” Pink said and Clematis’s hand broke away from her.

 

Silently the pearls left the room, and Pink slipped into the fountain that encircled it. “Keep me company.” She motioned Jasper forth.

 

And when Jasper was there, sitting awkwardly on the lip of the fountain, Pink beckoned again. “Come join me.”

 

With her uniform still on, Jasper did.

 

“There’s a loofah hanging-- yes, there.”

 

Jasper tried to hand it to her, but Pink smirked, guiding her hand.

 

“Clean me.” She raised her arms up, elongating her bare backside.

 

Jasper couldn’t decline, not that she wanted to, but she felt scandalized, placing her hands freely over her Diamond’s body. After cleaning her back, Pink reclined into Jasper’s arms and spread her legs. Jasper scrubbed her arms, her legs, and gently tickled the bottoms of her feet. She even brushed against the beautiful pink faceted gem at her belly, but Jasper carefully avoided touching her sex, unsure if that was exactly what her Diamond wanted.

 

“And here too.” Pink motioned.

 

“If my Diamond wishes.”

 

“Do you wish to touch me there?”

 

It wasn’t an order.  “I won’t reprimand you,” she continued quietly.

 

Jasper opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t bring herself to voice her desires.  It was strangely easier to act on them. She released the loofah and brought her hand to Pink Diamond’s sex. Gingerly, she parted her vulva lips and found a wetness there, distinct from the water they were bathing in.

 

Pink hummed and leaned back in Jasper’s embrace. She spread her legs further apart.

 

Jasper wasn’t completely sure what she was doing, so she started with what she did when she touched herself. With Pink’s guidance, the deep-pressed strokes turned to delicate little flicks.

 

“Don’t stop!” It wasn’t clear if that was another order-- or if she was begging.

 

She gripped the sides of the fountain and kicked water as her legs twitched. Then she was very still in Jasper’s arms, a contented smile curling her full lips.

 

Jasper kissed her before she could ask.

 

X

 

Their meetings were as spontaneous as Pink was herself. She would summon Jasper at the drop of a hat, much to the chagrin of the agate that oversaw her platoon.

 

She would take the shuttle and over time grew used to traveling on her own.

 

She also grew familiar with the closeness her Diamond desired and no longer shied away helping her bathe. Sometimes Pink would draw a bath for Jasper after a hard-won battle. It was there in the fountain that Jasper found true release under Pink Diamond’s thumb.

 

Then after, toweling off, they became distracted again and Pink met her on the floor. She had an idea, she said, flexing her hands.

 

Jasper was still wet, warm after the orgasm.  Pink’s hands were slender. She slipped two hands inside of Jasper effortlessly. And yet, that wasn’t enough.

 

Jasper begged.

 

Pink laughed. “I’ve spoiled you.”

 

She casually flexed her fists and watched Jasper pine, moaning low in her throat.

 

“I’ve run out of hands. Unless...” She suggested calling on her pearls for five more ‘helping hands.’

 

“I only want you, my Diamond.”

 

“Do you?” She arched a brow. Jasper stirred, restless.

 

Pink lowered her face to the curls framing Jasper’s sex and-- hands still comfortably snug inside her cunt-- pursed her lips to kiss the lovely budding clit before her. A kiss became a soft nibble, a tease of teeth, and a tongue drawing long circles. She moved her fists ever so slightly and Jasper sucked in a breath.

 

She drew out the sensations until Jasper couldn’t take it anymore and keened, her vulva lips fluttering around her wrists.

 

X

 

She discounted the rash decisions Pink made and ignored her own discomfort when listening to her Diamond vent about the other Diamonds. She was smitten and hung onto her every word, every order. They were nearly inseparable, but Jasper had her duty as a decorated soldier. She wondered why Pink kept her stationed on the front lines, when she could with one word keep Jasper by her side as her guard.

 

The amethyst guards were numerous and they were not weak, but Jasper wanted to be there with her always. She wanted to walk beside her in the moonlit gardens that smelled of hibiscus, and carry her when she grew too languid to make another step.

 

She wanted to be the one who stood guard in front of her palanquin, keeping undesirables at a distance, but understood that fighting the enemy directly was serving her Diamond too, if from a distance.

 

Jasper never brought up these desires.  She never asked questions or made requests, afraid to breach the peace they had created.

 

She humbled herself, accepting what Pink Diamond chose to give her.

 

And she did what Pink Diamond asked.  Even if she didn’t understand her reasons, she respected them.

 

At Pink’s request, she called her “Mommy.” She said that being called “My Diamond” was tiring, that it reminded her of her droll duties.

 

Still Jasper preferred, “My Diamond.” They were the first words that would edge out of her lips before she corrected herself and called Pink “Mommy,” her cunt aching to be filled, grasping at empty air, or with the desire to skim her fingers along Pink’s waist and draw her in closer.

 

She liked it when Jasper picked her off her feet while dancing in the gardens, while touching ardently in the broad light of day, the sun casting honey tones on her shoulders.

 

And she liked it even when they were in no mood to tumble naked on the pillows, the floor, or splash around in the fountain. Pink often asked to be held and Jasper relished that  too, even if the stillness made her restless.

 

But as the rebels grew more belligerent, the sparser their time became, and Jasper started to crave the quiet they used to find time for.

 

As Pink Diamond’s favorite, Jasper could find time alone undisturbed in the shuttle Pink had gifted her. There she’d palm her breasts and imagine Pink’s presence. Her breasts, smaller than Jasper’s, would disappear under her hands.  The nipples she would suckle, squirting out a trickle of milk. The taste and smell of her were deeply laden in memory but couldn’t replace her company, no matter how many times she could make herself come.

 

The last time she kissed her, it had been distant and left her with the scent of wilted roses. More distinctly, Jasper noted that all the pearls but Carnation had left her side.

 

There was a time when Pink couldn’t help but show her heart on her sleeve, but in that moment, Jasper saw how much her Diamond had grown, how she had become a stronger leader, just when it was too late.

 

//

 

_Jasper makes the order to stay hanging just outside of the Earth’s atmosphere. She dons her cape and takes a shuttle. She tells Peridot she will be back after she’s scouted the planet._

 

_But when her shuttle drops, she veers away from Beach City and inputs the coordinates to her and Pink Diamond’s old rendezvous at the temple._

 

_The route is unfamiliar, changed by the echoes of time, but she prefers it over the temple that while still standing is shrouded in vines. The fountains no longer flow, but are filled with stagnant water._

 

_She leaves, finding nothing but her loneliness there, and seeks what she is looking for in another lost place._

 

_She goes to the gardens, overrun with weeds._

 

_She goes to the Sea Spire, in shambles and buried under the weight of the ocean._

 

_Then she goes to the spot where Pink Diamond was shattered. The palanquin still rests at a jaunty angle and it groans sharply under Jasper’s weight._

 

_Tucked in the corner of the palanquin is a ragged cloth that used to be a sheer sparkling curtain that veiled Pink Diamond from the public. It’s gray, and so brittle that it threatens to crumble in Jasper’s gentle grasp._

 

_She brings the cloth to her face and breathes in._

 

_The wind rustles, stirring the hibiscus blossoms and their scent._

 

_It’s faint, but she can almost smell her._


	26. Seabed l NSFW ; Garnet/Lapis

Garnet tells Lapis she’s a very good swimmer, but what Garnet considers swimming, Lapis recognizes as taking a stroll on the bottom of the seafloor.

 

Lapis walks in after her, lets the water steadily swallow her whole. She hesitates, adjusting. She pushes back a dark memory that wants to press in but she’s in control and she won’t allow it. 

 

The closer she is to Garnet, the further the memory of Malachite and her own mistakes are. They come to the surface like seafoam, like the mermaid story she’s read, but unlike the mermaid, only temporarily forgotten.

 

Garnet waits for Lapis. She’s wearing swimming goggles per Steven’s instruction but she doesn’t need it. Lapis laughs at the sight of it, bubbles coming out of her mouth and nose. Garnet grants her a muted smile. She moves closer and Lapis meets her the rest of the way, lightly she kicks off the ground to rise to eye level. Then she kisses her.

 

Lapis takes off the swim goggles first. Her fingers work under the collar of Garnet’s clothes while Garnet makes quick work of Lapis’s top and skirt. Garnet moves to kiss her and they almost butt heads because Lapis was about to do the same.

 

They are both used to being in control. 

 

Garnet tilts her chin at Lapis and draws her shades down, giving her a look to remind Lapis that she promised she was going to practice letting go.

 

“You can’t always be in control.” Garnet mouths.

 

“Neither can you.” Lapis retorts petulantly, also mouthing the words. Underwater, this is the only way they can speak to each other.

 

“You said you wanted to work on this.” Garnet kisses her shoulders. Her kisses are long and languid, too slow for Lapis.

 

“I changed my mind.” Lapis says, an ache building inside of her. She hates that her breasts and sex are unclothed in the open but Garnet is paying attention to every part of her body but those places.

 

If either of them says anything after, neither can see it. Garnet’s mouth presses to the crux between her breasts and follows a trail down her navel and further than that, yet bypasses Lapis’s sex to catch her teeth on her inner thighs.

 

Lapis wants nothing more than to scream and beat her fists against Garnet’s back. She wants to --she knows she can-- use the water around them to take hold of Garnet and direct her like a puppet to her breasts or cunt. She knows she has that advantage over Garrnet, that she’s stronger than her. 

 

But this isn’t about doing things the easy way and if Lapis doesn’t learn how to let go now, she’s afraid she never will. 

 

Deep down, she wants to surrender, and she wants to feel safe while doing so.

 

She wants to trust again.

 

It helps that when Garnet touches her, she doesn’t make Lapis feel like an object, or a weapon, or a pawn. What she makes Lapis feel like, she doesn’t have an answer for yet. 

 

Her hands cup Lapis’s diminutive breasts as she kisses her deeply, tongue prodding, asking her to give and give. Lapis parts her lips and closes her eyes, relieved to finally be touched the way she wants to be. It’s worth the wait, she’s glad she was patient and waited, because she’s more sensitive now than she would be otherwise. 

 

Her arms and legs wrap around Garnet. Kissing and kissing. Being touched, but not touching more than the back of Garnet’s head. They bob in the current, feet off the ground. They drift among the gelatinous jellyfish who hang like lanterns in a cloak of dusk.

 

Lapis is still eager, but more than that, she’s willing. Willing to have Garnet’s fingers deep and stroking inside of her, for as long as Garnet wants. There is no urgency in the pleasure Garnet has taught her, only hedonistic patience. Draw out the moment, she says without mouthing the words, make it last as long as achingly possible.

 

Later, Lapis will have trouble recalling the quick fucks in darkened halls and under tables. She’ll realize she doesn’t even remember the faces of the other gems she’s slept with. 

 

She feels like she’ll remember Garnet, nibbling sweetly at her breasts. Garnet lapping slow and deliberate circles around her clit. Garnet edging her for so long that when she finally comes, it’s a wash of relief.

 

The next time they convene under the water, Lapis waits for her, legs falling open and body sinking into the sea bed as Garnet pushes against her.

 

And she closes her eyes, letting Garnet do as she will, knowing that Garnet will stop if she only asks.


	27. spiral l NSFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by an anonymous benefactor. Thank you so much for the opportunity write this. I miss writing this pairing so much. 
> 
> Contains D/S, Penis in vagina penetration, oral, humiliation, rough sex,half corrupted Jasper, and Lapis slowly getting corrupted after having sex with Jasper. And the relationship is terrible and messed up just like in canon. I love them.

spiral[ing back down]

X

It wasn’t like Jasper to run away but the way Steven looked at her as he cried for her had scared her somehow. It scared her more than any war, than any loss she had ever experienced. What she felt- remorse, a blossoming forgiveness towards the ‘enemy’ had come over her unexpectedly, shaking the foundations of her resolve to avenge Pink Diamond.

She had run away to the closest thing that could reset her convictions: the ocean. The water was hard and suffocating. It reminded her of what it was to be trapped, to be close, and to be deserted all at once.

It reminded her of Lapis.

But Lapis wasn’t here anymore, or on Earth. Peridot -the only Crystal Gem she would talk to- told her that Lapis had left month ago. There was bitterness in her voice, there was longing, both emotions Jasper was familiar with. 

Yet she disagreed with Peridot’s opinions of Lapis. Peridot, who called her a ‘blockhead’ for still pining for the other gem. 

Jasper took Peridot’s words as someone who had sorely lost and told her she had been too weak for Lapis and that’s why she left her and took the barn. Jasper? She was strong enough.

Peridot reminded her that Lapis had also abandoned her, but Jasper maintained it was different.

Jasper was sure Lapis would come around, she had once before.

X

Lapis came back to Earth, heavy with regret. 

The barn, that safe haven was a mess of rubble that blended in with the asteroid belt she had taken shelter in, until a ship mistook it for an enemy vessel and blew it apart.

Lapis had been able to hide from outside the ship’s periphery until it passed. If the ship had gone in the direction of Earth she would have flown back to Beach City, but it didn’t, so she still had an excuse to keep her distance from Steven, from Peridot for a little bit longer.

Eventually, she would see them, when she was ready. She had made it back to Earth, that was accomplishment enough at the moment.

She carefully avoided the roaring seas and all other bodies of water. She searched aimlessly for somewhere to go before she found the desert. The sand was hot, blistering under her feet- she liked that. 

In the desert she was alone, the only consequence was that her water wings evaporated into thin air, forcing a vulnerability she was all too used to.

She wouldn’t stay long, she decided and did not stray far from the oasis she had originally landed

As she had in space, she contemplated the mistakes she made with Peridot and if she had taken things too far to rectify them. Steven would forgive and too easily, that in itself made Lapis uncomfortable but wasn’t why she was taking her time, returning to them. 

There was the possibility that the Diamonds had found them and exterminated them while she had gone. 

She learned that at night she could fly, undeterred by the sun’s blazing force. She found an old drop ship, the majority of it covered in sand, just it’s two pink fingers poking out. Within was a trove of broken things that reminded Lapis of the ‘meep morps’ she built with Peridot in the past. She touched the glass with an itch to create something so her feelings could take shape but the ship was barred with a lock, maybe for the best.

She left that same evening, while the moonlight was still strong.

X

Whenever Jasper saw a shadow pass overhead she jerked her head up to check if it was Lapis, disgruntled that it was a bird or a plane instead. 

She almost didn’t look up when another shadow darkened her backside. Before Jasper saw her, she knew she found Lapis.

X

Lapis felt Jasper and fled. It had been a mistake to fly overseas.

Jasper’s presence sparked a lot of questions. The last time she was on Earth, Peridot and Steven had said that Jasper was bubbled and fully corrupted. From the vantage point she had, passing over, Jasper seemed the same as ever, if a little haggard. She looked like she was alone but Lapis couldn’t count on that. If Jasper was no longer bubbled or beastial, then it could only mean that Steven had found a way to heal and release her, and knowing her friend, he had no doubt made an ally out of her. 

Lapis wasn’t sure what she ran away from more in that moment, from Jasper and their past or from her friends. 

As the weeks folded over and Jasper continued to find her in her hiding places, Lapis learned that Jasper was alone, like her. She still ran of course, but her pace slowed, intentional. She wanted to stop but didn’t want to admit what that would mean.

So she waited expectantly for Jasper to catch her, but did not thrum with anticipation as most lovers would after a long game of tag. A wave of revulsion passed over her, as did familiarity, the latter was the only thing that kept her from pulling away. 

Jasper was on her knees when Lapis turned to face her, an echo of their last meeting, on the boat. She looked desperate, pathetic, blatantly projecting the emotions Lapis tried so hard to conceal herself.

She looked, unlike herself, splotches of malachite green a blight on rough skin and spikes that jutted out like thorns. Her hands were misshapen, too wide, with too many fingers. From afar, Lapis hadn’t noticed. She found herself inching back, for once not because of what their relationship meant to her.

“Wait, Lapis!” Jasper’s grip tightened and hurt, the smaller spikes on her palms pricked Lapis’s hands.

“Let go.”

As much as Jasper had touted how much she liked being under Lapis’s thumb, she was a poor listener and did not let go. Again her hands tightened around her. Lapis’s hands grew wet and warm, something like blood slipped through the cracks of Jaspers fingers.

“What, you can’t take it?” Jasper sneered, watching the liquid fall, watching it slide past her wrists down her arms. “I thought you were stronger than that.”

“I said: LET. GO.” Like the tide, water burst from underneath them and Jasper was knocked back, Lapis the only one left standing. 

Infuriatingly, Jasper only got back up and laughed. “That’s it. That’s the Lapis I know.”

She almost told her to ‘stop’ but knew that would only encourage her. She released her hold on the water, let it fall stagnant around their feet. She held her arms and tried not to think that Jasper was right.

On the boat, she had avoided taking control, not because she disliked it, but because she did all too much. She had wanted to retaliate in Jasper’s grip, force her strength on her, hold her down and that was just what Jasper was waiting for, what she had tried to instigate out of Lapis.

“We don’t have to be Malachite again.” Jasper pried at the subject like an open wound. “We just have to be together. I know you’re tired of being alone too.”

“Is that why you still want me, after everything I did to you?”

“Everyone always leaves me.” Jasper said.

“I know.” Lapis replied, too familiar with Jasper’s feelings. Jasper had submitted to her while they were Malachite, had let her be privy to her memories, her pain. Lapis had not returned the gesture, but Jasper knew her story, she had read her case file while they were en route to Earth.

I’d just leave you again.” Lapis said, thinking about her friends, the barn that was in shards floating in space.

“Then I’ll find you.”

Lapis shouldn’t have, but she laughed.

Jasper’s smile was wide, toothy, and unnerving. She shook the ground as she stepped forward and instead of going down on her knees again, or making a grab for her, she waited for her. 

There was something comforting in that no matter what she did, Jasper would take her back. The insecurity she had with others, knowing they would leave as soon as she showed her real self was not present when she was with Jasper. Instead, a different concern, one she pushed to back of her mind so she could savor what she could.

Tendrils of water rose up to shackle Jasper to the ground, so Lapis could easily kiss her at eye level. Jasper closed her eyes and groaned. Like Lapis, she was touch starved, each caress, no matter how brutal was a relief. Lapis was careful to avoid the spikes as she ran her hands through Jasper’s hair, more mane-like now that she was half-corrupted. Lapis lifted the mane up and saw that her hair followed down her spine all the way to the middle of her back.

Lapis’s movements were slow, detached, watching herself distantly as she fell back into old habits. She had made a vow, in the barn while making one of her first meep morps that she would never harness control over someone else again, that she would never give Jasper, give herself an inch. She had promised something similar several times before they became Malachite, back on Homeworld after they had fucked in an open hallway ; then weeks later on the ship to Earth, under the watchful gaze of the surveillance cameras ; then after Jasper had taken the Crystal Gems and Lapis prisoner, interrogating her and making her come around her fist. Like a broken record, they always came back to each other, more desperate and yielding than the last and their words nastier but both dulled to the sting.

Jasper insisted that Lapis was strong, but Lapis couldn’t disagree more. She was weak to this, to the allure of control, of Jasper specifically wincing in her chains. Weak to the sharp pitch in Jasper’s voice as she called her name, canting her hips as much as she could, bonded to the ground.

Her penis came out of its sheath, sloppy and freckled with green specks. Lapis was glad to see no spikes there and knelt to touch the phallus to be sure. Jasper twitched in her hand and whined again. Always whining.

“You already want to come?” Lapis quipped. She pulled away quickly and watched her squirm. 

“We haven’t even started and I’m not even wet. Whose fault is that?” She raised her skirt and loosened the chains, enough that Jasper could reach her sex. “You should fix that.” Lapis suggested and hiked a leg over Jasper’s shoulder (again, mindful of the spikes). The position was precarious and Lapis almost lost her balance when Jasper nuzzled her cunt. Her breath pelted the labia lips and then, her tongue gently lapped at her clit, still tucked into its sheath. The challenge to rouse it, encouraged Jasper and she closed her eyes, burrowing. Her tongue ran indirectly along the clitoral hood until the bundle of nerves was teased out, full and throbbing.

Jasper pursed her lips, kissing, suckling, even nipping at her clit. The stimulation was intense and Lapis fought against her. With others, Jasper would do this to make her opponent go limp and take them, with Lapis she meant to to encourage her to shove Jasper to the wayside and enforce her control. Jasper wasn’t disappointed, she heard the tell-tale hiss under Lapis’s breath and was satisfied.

Lapis kicked her away, scowling. The chains tightened and Jasper buckled to her knees before she was forced into a backbend. Only her penis was ramrod straight, dripping with pre-cum. Lapis’s breath fell on it and Jasper shifted in the chains. She desired to take her. Knowing she would have to wait only made her harder.

Her back bent back, it was hard to watch what Lapis was doing, but she had an idea, the halter top fell in a whisper to Lapis’s feet and the long skirt followed after. What else, Jasper could only fantasize. She heard Lapis moan without her aid and the soft wet sounds of fingers frigging, taking over what Jasper had started. 

Jasper licked her lips, the taste of her still present: briney and a little tart. She ached to touch herself as she listened to Lapis, impatiently waiting, jostling furiously in the chains. Lapis calmly held her down, as if it were no effort at all. She did this without a hitch and came as Jasper howled, clawing at the ground. The chains rang musically, like windchimes made of icicles. They rang again when Lapis laughed and snorted, approaching the mess that Jasper was ; the platinum white curls that framed her sex and ran all the way up to her belly was smeared with pre-cum and still more continued to dribble out.

“What if I just left you like this?” Lapis teased.

She would, Jasper knew.

But she didn’t. She loosed the chains so Jasper could arrange herself comfortably on her back; Lapis mounted her shortly after, the warmth of her body divine, a sharp contrast to the coldness the rest of her exuded.

She gripped Jasper’s penis in her hands. Jasper cried out, more pre-cum drippled out, this time it fell against Lapis’s palm. She smirked, lowering herself, the tip spread open the lips of her sex. She was so wet that when Jasper canted her hips, she entered her effortlessly. Impressive, given Jasper’s girth. No one else had ever been able to take it. Once, Lapis had disclosed to Jasper that her trick was that she’d make herself orgasm first. 

Jasper had waited so long for this that she came almost immediately. Lapis rode her through the orgasm and afterwards as well, until Jasper’s penis went flaccid and her only other option (short of her own hands) was to ride Jasper’s face. Jasper tasted herself more than Lapis, the fluids fell into her open mouth. Her throat was a hard lump as she swallowed, unable to spit it back out, so smothered by Lapis’s cunt.

Lapis didn’t release her from this duty until she had come two more times, by then Jasper’s phallus was hard again. This time, when Lapis rode her, she lasted longer and they came together.

X

Lapis didn’t notice the green whorls until Jasper had passed out from exhaustion underneath her. In her surprise, the chains dissipated. She stared at herself, where the spots -the very same as Jasper’s- started, at the crux between her legs. So prominent was the colour that her downy blue curls couldn’t cover it. She touched herself, this time with trepidation and was relieved there were no spikes in addition. How cumbersome that would be, she thought.

She redressed and tried not to think about it. She flew far, but as expected Jasper found her the following morning and they repeated their mistakes again. This time, Lapis didn’t resist with bantor, nor did she blame Jasper for the condition she was in. She simply undressed and waited for Jasper to pounce on her. When she did, chains shackled her to the spot before she could touch her. Lapis sat back and touched herself, watching Jasper writhe in agony. After she orgasmed she allowed Jasper to clean her with her tongue and it was then that Jasper noticed what had happened, her eyes drawn to the small green spirals, the size and shape of snail shells that framed Lapis’s sex along with her curls.

No remorse fell over Jasper, no hesitation on Lapis’s part either. Once Jasper thoroughly cleaned her, she lay spread and let Jasper’s strong body tower over her’s. Jasper held her by the waist and fucked her that way, bouncing her up and down her phallus. Lapis watched her, beady eyed, and the moment Jasper was about to come (she could always tell by how Jasper’s upper lip curled, baring her teeth) she wrenched away from those claws and held Jasper down again.

There was always resistance.

Once, Jasper couldn’t control herself and spilled at Lapis’s feet. Lapis looked on with disgust and ordered Jasper to lick her feet (and the ground) clean with her tongue. She knew Jasper didn’t like the taste of herself, acrid and like desert dust and snorted, watching her face contort in disgust.

X

The pain was easy to miss, Lapis realized because she was used to pain. Most of her existence had consisted of emotional or physical pain, and sex with Jasper was no different. The difference was that when she copulated with Jasper, it was her decision to endure it. 

Just as it was her decision to allow herself to take on the corruption Jasper passed onto her. The green whorls dotted her skin all the way up to her breasts, and save for her sex, her body was covered in thorns, which made sex between them all the more precarious. They hurt each other, more than usual and the more the corruption took over her body, the more noticable the pain. She found herself gripping Jasper for purchase, screaming into her chest as she continued to ride her. Sometimes, the pain incapacitated her and Jasper took advantage of that, flipping her over so she could finish. When Lapis woke midway, she found herself clawing Jasper’s back or the ground.

Why endure it then, she asked herself. The answer came easily. In many ways, suffering was all she knew, that she was familiar with. She knew Jasper felt the same. Jasper, who was always looking for a fight. She had found temporary peace at the barn; she didn’t realize how bored she was then until Jasper found her again. Despite how much she hated herself, what she was doing, and Jasper ; she was excited. 

Within weeks the symptoms of corruption had reached up to her neck; a collar of spikes. Jasper carefully stroked her, consoled her as she trembled, wearing her bottom lip down with her teeth. Her breath came in fast, haggard, under the haze of the blinding pain ; she could faintly feel Jasper dip her fingers inside of her. Her fingers came away wet and she lay closer to Lapis, her voice as low as she could make it.

“Do you know why you’re like this?” She slipped her fingers inside of her again. Lapis only replied with a gasp, curling into herself, crying.

“You suffer, because it’s what you deserve. We all get what we deserve.”

Lapis said nothing back, she agreed.


	28. Untitled l NSFW; Jasper/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warm up and unedited for now.
> 
> Contains taking full advantage of the size difference, I really don't know how else to explain this piece.

Peridot is a greedy little thing, she takes and takes and takes but the only thing she can’t take is the whole of Jasper’s cock. She whines because she desires to be filled but it just won’t fit, even one of Jasper’s fingers is too much.

So Jasper frots against Peridot’s entire body, the weight of her is suffocating and her body is molten hot. Peridot fears she’ll turn to glass and shatter- she does shatter but not as expected; her consciousness fragments when she comes and doesn’t piece back together until Jasper follows suit and spills across her body.


	29. the one way mirror l NSFW ; Jasper/Lapis, Lapis/Amethyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wip I lost interest in. 
> 
> Contains masturbation, voyeurism, sex workers.
> 
> Some sort of Fancy Parisian brothel au

The one way mirror made it so Jasper could see into Lapis’s room, but Lapis could not see her.

Lapis could only see herself- partially naked and dripping with pearl necklaces- reflected back.

She looked morose, she knew she was being watched, pretending poorly that she didn’t mind, that she was apathetic. She spread her legs, the folds of her labia and her gaze drifted somewhere else, beyond the perfume bottles stacked on the dresser, and beyond the wall, furnished with heavy, velvet curtains. 

Jasper wondered about her, made up stories about her. The imagination and the distant image was all she could go by. Lapis was one of the ladies in the brothel who refused to leave her room, she did not entertain beyond it’s walls.

Jasper had even tried to buy her but had watched Lapis’s reaction as the matron slipped into her room and whispered Jasper’s offer. Lapis didn’t even shake her head, only staring straight through the glass between them.

That look had chilled her.

So Jasper continued, pining, feeding coins into hands to see Lapis at least once a week. Jasper noticed over the weeks that more and more jewels and silks adorned Lapis and Jasper suspected that was a result of her steady patronage.

She wanted to break the glass between them. Nearly, she did when she came upon Lapis seated in someone else’s lap. The other woman was short, her curves spilling out over the lingerie she was wearing. Her hair was shaggy, the ends sloped into waves. Her laugh was bawdy and she held her sides as she did. 

Jasper envied her but instead of breaking the glass her fingerprints stuck to the surface, the image of the two women entangled, mutually stroking each other side by side.

The woman Lapis was playing with almost looked like Jasper. The envy loosed completely at that realization, able to live vicariously through her. 

Someone came beside Jasper at this point and said, eyes wide in wonder: “she could be your sister.”

Maybe distantly related, Jasper thought, she didn’t know her family too well, although she had wanted to.

Later she approached the woman Lapis had been sleeping with. She had seen her before, in the laps of smoking patrons, nearly always in the front of the parlor or the center of the ballroom. Unlike Lapis, she didn’t like to stay cooped up and she thrived off the attention.

“Name’s Amethyst.” She introduced herself, hand immediately, not subtly reaching up Jasper’s thigh. Jasper moved aside and perplexed, Amethyst frowned. Brows knitted she huffed and asked roughly: “what d’ya want?”


	30. like vapor l SFW ; Jasper/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wip I don't intend to finish. I don't remember exactly what I had planned except that they go to a party but I forgot why. I guess because Highschool. 
> 
> Highschool AU where your crush is a fucking goth cryptid or something.

Jasper wasn’t sure if the girl she saw under the bleachers was ever really there. She blinked and a football zipped in her peripheral vision and once cleared, the girl was gone.

“That’s just Lapis.” One of her teammates explained later in the lockerrooms. “She’s fucking weird.”

But Jasper thought she was beautiful- what she had seen. That ethereal glimpse stayed with her. 

She thought she saw Lapis pass her in the halls, but as soon as she batted a lash a group of students swam through like a school of fish. 

Distantly, she saw Lapis across the football field, from across the street. If she saw Lapis vividly it was always from the other side. 

Lapis’s hair was frizzy from too much blue hair dye. Jasper would have said she wore too much black but she supposed that was appropriate because it was October. 

She saw her again while tutoring a teammate whose grades were failing.

“Why bother.” They had complained to her. “I can just tell Mr. Jenkins to give me an ‘A’.”

“It’s not right.” Jasper said. Her eyes slipped from math problems circled in red to the flickering figure on the picnic bench. 

The tree branches swayed, red and orange and brown leaves fluttering violent. Nearby, was Peridot, a student who was an easy target for bullies -who Jasper had rescued on occasion-until Amethyst started hanging around her.

Peridot was easier to find than Lapis. After tutoring, Jasper went to the computer room and like clockwork, Peridot was crouched on the ground, head first in the husk of a computer tower. 

A computer part cracked under the heel of Jasper’s boot, pulling Peridot’s attention towards her.Instantly her eyebrows knitted in scrutiny. “What do you want?”


End file.
